Truly Madly Deeply
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! John loves Amy, Amy loves John. However, staying together isn't going to be all that easy, thanks to the people around them. In the end they question their love for one another.
1. Tell Him, Tell Her

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Author's Note: **Out of sheer boredom, I wrote this story..._

_**Rating: **PG-13... That's all I have to say about that..._

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE! _

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Stacy/Matt, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

_**Timeframe: **Around the 2004/2005 area... The Lita/Edge/Matt, Lita/Matt/Kane & etc. didn't happen... Matt & Lita were never an off-screen couple..._

_**Thank you: **For those of you who R&R this story... Really enjoy them... PLEASE R&R! Please?

* * *

_

_**Prologue; Tell Him, Tell Her**_

A little over a two months ago he fell for her, she fell for him. Now neither had the guts to tell the other how they really felt. Their friends looked on as the two just stared at one another... The way they looked at one another there was no mistake they were in love. Both stole glances at the other while their friend went on and on about something.

Jeff glared between the two and cleared his throat. Both snapped back to reality and glared at Jeff with a smile. Jeff raised an eyebrow towards the redhead that had been like a sister to him. Why couldn't she tell him? Why could he tell her? Who knew…?

"Were you two even listening?" Jeff asked as he glared between the two.

"I was... You were talking about... Dying your hair pink..." Amy replied.

"Pink? I said red..." Jeff questioned.

"So... What does it matter?" Amy snapped.

"Li... It does matter..." Matt stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Chris chuckled to himself at the very thought that neither were really listening and neither realized they were both looking at one another. How could they not? John shrugged off his blue haired friend.

"Who really cares what color you hair is... You'll just change it next month..." John declared.

"He's got a point..." Jason exclaimed as he nodded his head.

Jeff rolled his eyes and said, "So... I've never had my hair red... Then Amy and I can be like twins... Long red hair and all!"

"If you dye your hair red, I'm dying mine blonde..." Amy hissed.

"Awww, Ames, you wouldn't do that to him?" Matt cooed with a laugh.

"Would too..." Amy protested.

"Why are you so hurtful?" Jeff asked as he put a hand to his chest.

"Don't dye your hair red..." She replied.

"Fine... you win... But now I'm gonna have to dye it another color..." Jeff exclaimed.

"Good... I knew you'd give in..." Amy stated as she smirked at Jeff who laughed at her statement.

* * *

_John's POV_

God, she's beautiful... Her smile... Just to be what Matt and Jeff are to her would be enough. How I envy them two, they got her friendship to the most distinct level. They love each other as a good brother and sister would. Funny how they consider themselves just that.

I could see her just being a good friend to me, but right now, all she is to me is my best friend's best friend. That's the only connect we have, nothing more. Chris, Rey, Eddie and Randy all tell me to go for it. However, how do you tell the woman you like that you like her? It's not that easy when your heart melts whenever you see her smile. Or that you start to ramble when she laughs. Just to hear her sweet voice could and would make me want to hold her breathtaking form against him.

_End POV

* * *

_

Although they barely knew each other. All he knew about her was the shade of her eyes, how unbelievably beautiful her smile was, the way her stunning body curved and where, and of course what he had heard from her many friends. From a distance, he watched her and imagined what he'd do to her if they were alone. Nonetheless, he found himself practically falling head over heals in love with this woman.

Sure, the two had exchanged a few words in the past, but they never were really that close. They had been just plain friends. Enough to consider one another to turn to tell each other what was going on with their troubled lives. Sure, she rarely turned to him, but he usually turned to her. It was an excuse to see her and to be in her embrace.

He cherished every single time she tightly held him against her. He adored her and whenever she clasp his body to hers, he felt a desire and passion to be with her. He wanted to wheedle her to kiss him, or just make some type of advance. Neither had even considered the other felt the same way. She, however, had different views of him...

* * *

_Amy's POV_

He's charming, attractive and ridiculously funny. He's perfect, but he'd never notice me... He may stare at me, but how am I to know what he's thinking? For all I know there's probably something on my face and it's annoying him to death. As if me having a huge crush on him isn't enough.

Whenever he's around me I just want to embrace him forever. For some reason he comes to me with his problems, and when he does I can't help but squeeze the life out of him. As his body presses against mine, I can just see myself being there permanently. His hands caress my lower back with such feeling that it makes me wonder how he really feels about me.

_End POV

* * *

_

So they sat there in silence and stared at one another. Jeff rolled his eyes and gave up on having a conversation with these two lovesick puppies. Sure Jeff himself didn't have a girlfriend and preferred to keep it that way.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Do you ever plan on telling him how you feel? Talking to the two of you at the same time is like talking to a wall." Jeff exclaimed.

"Yes, I do... However, not right now... I don't know how he feels about me..." Amy replied.

"Neither do we, but still how will you ever know unless you take a chance?" Matt questioned.

"Maybe y'all could ask him for me? Just so I don't feel weird if I tell him?" Amy asked.

"NO! This is your problem... Sure we'd be willing to ask him, but what fun would that be of telling him?" Jeff asked.

"Urg, I knew I couldn't reply on y'all for anything... I guess sucking up to Randy wouldn't be too bad..." Amy hissed.

"Sucking up to Randy is just having sex with him..." Matt announced.

"That's something I'm willing to do..." Amy replied sarcastically.

"Oh really? Well why don't we tell him you're willing to have sex with him?" Jeff taunted.

"You wouldn't dare..." Amy warned.

"Oh I would..." Jeff declared.

* * *

_In Randy's Locker Room…_

"Dude, why can't just tell her?" Randy complained.

"Cause she probably don't like me the way I like her." John replied.

"Yeah, well you'll never know, unless you say something." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but still... I don't want to take the risk... What if she doesn't like me that way?" John asked.

"Well then you move on?" Randy offered.

"Yeah... Sure... Move on? Are you drunk? Man the only way I'll be able to go on is to be with her." John stated.

"Okay then go and tell her..." Randy replied.

_To be continued..._

_So keep it or throw it away? Toss it or continue it?_


	2. Jealousy To A Whole New Level

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Author's Note: What is a romance story without some type of jealousy? A bad one, that's what.**_

_**Rating: **PG-13... That's all I have to say about that..._

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE! _

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Stacy/Matt, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

_**Timeframe: **Around the 2004/2005 area... The Lita/Edge/Matt, Lita/Matt/Kane & etc. didn't happen... Matt & Lita were never an off-screen couple..._

_**Thank you: **For those of you who R&R this story... Really enjoy them... PLEASE R&R! Please?

* * *

_

_**Chapter One; Jealousy To A Whole New Level**_

_John's POV_

Randy doesn't have a point... Does he? Tell her or move on. How do you get over the girl you love when she's always around you? There is no way to get over her. Impossible task. However, she doesn't really strike me as the type to just kiss a guy she barely knows. Maybe I could or should try to get to know her better?

Then I risk being a good friend crossing the fine line between friends and lovers. So maybe asking her out is an idea. Nevertheless, Randy had still talked me into coming to this outrageous club. Honesty, this is the last place I want to be. Speaking of the legend killer, where did he go?

I slowly made my way to the dance for to search for my party-boy best friend. With my luck, he would already have his tongue down some ring rat's throat. Shock took over me as I stood in place glaring at Randy and a blonde grinding on the dance floor. Although she was no ordinary blonde, she was Rey's girlfriend, Torrie.

_End POV

* * *

_

While Randy and Torrie grinded John looked up to see a familiar group of friends enter with a certain blonde's boyfriend by their side. John quickly tapped Randy's shoulder and whispered, "Rey's here..." Randy quickly stopped dancing with her and turned to follow John back to their booth.

Torrie glared at him in shock then she noticed Rey and rushed to his side. "Hey baby!" Torrie greeted as she grabbed onto his hand.

"Why are you here?" Rey asked curiously. "I'm with Stac!" Torrie declared.

Matt smirked at the very mention of his girlfriend and asked, "Where is she?"

Torrie bit on her lower lip, truth was Stacy had left with another guy ten minutes ago. "I don't know... She's around here somewhere... I think... I seen Randy here and asked him to dance, then John came up to us asking to have a word with Randy. Then I saw you!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Oh Randy and John are here?" Eddie questioned glaring around the club to spot the two men.

Amy frowned at her good friend as he pushed past Trish and Jason to head for their booth. "Humph, ditching us for them..." Adam said with a frown.

"He wasn't ditching..." Dawn declared as she playfully hit Adam.

"Hey, don't hit my man..." Victoria warned playfully as Dawn laughed.

"You need your girl to fight your fights?" Jeff taunted.

"No... She's just protective..." Adam replied with a smirk.

"Enough talk... Let's follow them..." Dawn insisted.

Torrie glared at Rey and said, "You wanna dance baby?"

Rey grinned and said, "Sure... Let's go..." They joined hands and started for the dance floor.

The rest shook their heads and Jeff said, "Love..." He laughed as Amy wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You only wish you had it..." She teased.

"But I do have it Li... I have you and Matt... So there..." He stated as he stuck his tongue at the redhead.

"Sure you love your brother like you they love each other? Sorry, but that's wrong..." She replied.

"EWWW... Amy don't give him ideas..." Matt said sarcastically.

"Hey! I may be weird, but gross! I'm not _that_ weird..." Jeff said as his arm wrapped around her arms.

"I beg to differ Jeffrey..." She declared with a smirk.

"You're crazy..." He insisted.

"And you're insane..." She shot back.

"You're a... Brat." He playfully joked as he tried to find a good word.

"You're a cry baby..." She hissed.

"Tease..." He muttered.

"Freak..." She snared.

"..." He paused thinking of another insult. "You're a whiny bitch..."

"I know... Thank you... And you're not the inventor of the swantombomb..." She declared.

"You're not the queen of extreme." He snapped.

"Oh really? I can prove you wrong here and now!" She said as she stopped in her place.

"Hate to steel one of Rock's lines, but... Just bring it..." He said with a laugh.

She glared at him with a smirk as she faced him she looked him up and down and said, "You aint worth it..."

"Oh come on! Don't back out on me know... And yet I thought you were extreme..." Jeff pouted.

"I am... I just don't want to get kicked out of this place... Again..." She replied.

"Hey, we've never been here before... That was another club..." He declared.

"So, what's the difference?" She snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

Matt turned his head back to see why the two weren't there and shook his head.

"I gotta break up a possible cat fight..." He stated as he rushed to stop his brother and best friend from getting themselves kicked out of another club.

"Now children... No fighting..." Matt declared as he grabbed onto Amy and Jeff's shoulders to pull them close to him. His arms rested on their shoulders and he led them to the booth.

"He started it..." Amy stated as she stuck her tongue out at the younger Hardy.

"No, you did sweetheart..." Jeff replied as he waved his finger in front of her face.

"I'm gonna get you for calling me sweetheart..." Amy hissed.

"Jeff and Amy! Don't make me get up..." Dawn warned as Jeff and Amy shot her a glare.

"Truce?" Amy asked with a grin that caused Dawn to worry.

"Truce... Now onto making Dawn's life a living hell!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hey, you two, leave the girl alone..." Chris cautioned.

Amy rolled her eyes and sat on Jeff's lap as Matt shook his head at the two. "What?" Amy asked as she glared at him.

"Nothing..." Matt said as he smirked at them.

"Oh come on... Say it.. We won't do anything rash..." Jeff announced.

"No biting this time?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"I remember when you bit him because he said you two should go out..." Adam exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hey, Jeffrey bit him, I slapped him..." Amy replied.

"Well I don't want either..." Matt stated.

"Stop ruining our fun Matt..." Chris pouted with a laugh.

"No, really, y'all bit him?" John asked.

"JEFF DID!" Amy snapped playfully.

"He deserved it..." Jeff muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her back.

"See y'all act like a couple..." Matt stated.

"Want another slap Hardy?" Amy asked.

"Sure, if it's on the butt..." Matt joked.

"That can be arranged..." Amy insisted.

"Oh really? I know it's public and all, but I dare you..." Matt started.

"No way!" Amy snared.

"Oh come on, are you afraid?" Matt asked playfully.

"Now you two, we're in public... If you spank him I'm never taking you out again..." Jason warned.

"You said that last time..." Trish pointed out.

"Well this time I mean it..." Jason stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned.

"Yeah, right... You've said it too many times for it to even be a warning..." Chris announced.

"Yeah so let her spank me! It'll be my pleasure..." Matt said as he smirked at the redhead.

"Dream on..." Amy snapped.

"You promised..." Matt pouted.

"Too bad..." Amy snared.

"..." Jeff sighed and said, "Let's go dance..."

Amy smiled at him and got off his lap and the two disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Damn why aint they a couple again?" Adam asked.

"I seriously don't know anymore..." Matt said as he shrugged.

"I think they'd make a cute couple..." Dawn pointed out.

"Mommy, don't play matchmaker again..." Eddie warned.

"Oh come on! Trish and Jay should be worshiping me right now! I hooked 'em up..." Dawn declared.

"Dude, I aint worshiping you..." Jason stated.

"You better..." Dawn cautioned.

"So... You aren't really going to set them up, are you?" Randy asked.

"Of course I am! They're perfect for each other! Dare devils... Young... Sexy..." Dawn stated.

"Excuse me?" Eddie asked as he glared at her.

"I was talking about Li..." Dawn announced.

"You sayin' Jeff aint sexy?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Of course Jeff is sexy! He's fine..." Trish declared as Jason darted her the same look Dawn and Victoria were getting from Eddie and Adam.

"Why don't you just go home with Jeff then?" Jason snared.

"Cause you're sexier..." Trish replied.

"Good answer..." Jason stated as he wrapped his arm back around her.

However, the only one who seemed to notice the shock and some type of jealousy in John's facial expression was Randy. He nudged his friend and sent him a stare, as if to say he had better make his move soon. Shortly after a moment of silence Victoria, Adam, Trish, Jason, Dawn and Eddie all headed out for the dance floor.

"Is it really that bad?" Matt asked as he glared at the two.

"Huh?" John asked. "What?" Randy questioned.

"Them talkin' 'bout fixin' Jeff and Li up... They won't do it... Just talk... No action... They've said that too many times before to even consider doin' it... You have nothin' to worry 'bout, they're just friends..." Matt pointed out.

"Oh really? They act like a couple..." Randy stated.

"Well they technically are a couple... A couple of morons..." Matt shook his head. "However, that's just how Li and Jeff are... As close at they are you'd have to see her around all of the guys... Before we had girlfriends... She'd sit on our laps just like Jeff. She'd argue with us just like him... He happens to be the only one she can mess around with freely without getting a glare from another Diva or something..." Matt added.

"So you're sayin' she does that with all her close single 'guy-friends'?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah... Chris and her do the same thing... Of course not as often as her and Jeff. Surprised that they aren't a couple, yet..." Matt declared.

"Are you tryin' to rub it in?" John questioned.

"No... Not at all... I know you like her man... I mean who wouldn't? She's beautiful, sweet, funny and so much more. I swear that if I weren't with Stacy, I'd probably make a move on her myself. However, that's just and if. You got nothin' to worry 'bout I aint a cheater." Matt announced.

"Okay... I don't find you as a threat... I guess..." John replied.

"Good, cause there's no need." Matt insisted. "Now I hate to be the one to spoil surprises and risks and all that stuff... But Li really likes you..." He added.

"Oh does she?" John asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious! She really likes you..." Matt stated.

"Well if she likes him why hasn't she said something?" Randy questioned.

"Cause she's afraid he don't like her back..." Matt replied as Randy laughed. "What?"

"John not 'like' her back? You can just tell her he likes her... Okay?" Randy declared.

"No, don't do that, please..." John pleaded. "All I need to know is that she likes me." John quickly added.

Trish and Amy exchanged a look when a slow song came on, both thinking the same thing. They laughed as they confused their partners. Trish left Jason and Amy left Jeff. Jason glared at the two as they pasted each other by and stole one another's partners.

"I knew you liked me..." Jeff teased.

"Oh please... We're just having some fun." Trish replied.

Meanwhile Jason's hand rested on the small part of her back as they danced close. No space between them, which didn't surprise anyone. Matt shook his head as he glared at the two dancing closely. John glared over and really didn't like the fact that they were so close, even if he already had a girlfriend.

"Hey, you wanna really get Li?" Adam asked.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Victoria questioned with a mischievous look on her face.

"Coming behind her and giving her a tickle attack..." Adam declared as Victoria laughed.

"She'd kill us..." Victoria announced.

"All the better to do it..." Adam replied.

Adam and Victoria slowly made their way to the redhead and the other Canadian, still dancing so not to give it away. Chris returned from the bathroom and plopped back into the booth.

"They are aren't they?" Chris asked as he glared at Adam and Victoria who were very close to Amy and Jason.

"Yep... Let's just prepare to watch Adam get his ass kicked..." Matt declared as he leaned back and put his hand behind his head.

"Oh this is gonna be priceless... And yet Adam and Vi still have to share a room with her and Jeff..." Chris stated.

"More the reason for her to kill them in their sleep..." Matt replied.

The next thing the four knew Adam was tickling the redhead as Jason laughed slightly. Jeff and Trish glared on with smirks on their faces. Dawn and Eddie exchanged a glare as if to say, 'he's dead...' While Chris and Matt laughed their heads off when Amy finally got away from Adam long enough to slap.

"Priceless..." Chris repeated.

"Why'd you do that?" Amy asked as she turned to a cracking up Adam.

"Just couldn't resist!" Adam replied.

"Well if you have already forgotten we're still sharin' a room and that gives me more than enough time to kill you in your sleep..." Amy warned as she went both Victoria and Adam a death glare.

"Oh we're so scared..." Adam joked.

"Li you wanna continue our dance or beat the shit out of 'em?" Jason asked.

"Continue our dance and ignore these two sounds good..." Amy replied as Jason grabbed her hand.

Matt shook his head and said, "I wonder what Jay said..."

"Probably something about beating them up or something... You know him, always looking for excuses to beat on Adam." Chris muttered with a laugh.

"You guys are certainly weird..." Randy stated.

"Oh thank you... We always take that as a compliment." Matt replied with a smirk.

If it was one thing that made this night, even worst than it really had to be was seeing the woman he loved slow dance with five different guys during the night. How he secretly envied Matt, Chris, Jeff, Jason and Adam. All of them had the redhead wrapped around their finger. As hard, as that was to see that, it was the fact that he had heard everyone declare that Amy and Jeff were perfect for each other.

Jealous was certainly not what he was feeling it was beyond jealously. However, he did plan to ask her once she finally came back to the booth. She and Chris were currently dancing to some short of fast-paced rock song. Randy had left a few hours ago to go and look around for some girls. While Matt was on a search for Stacy.

"I still can't find her…" Matt complained as he came back to the booth.

"Who?" John asked as he glared at the table.

"Stacy… My girlfriend…" Matt replied.

"She aint here… She left with some dude like twenty or ten minutes before you got here." John stated.

"She did what?" Matt asked as he quickly got up.

"Left with some dude?" John repeated uneasy, as Matt looked fuming.

"Matt, I want to go home…" Trish pouted.

"Why are you askin' me?" Matt questioned.

"Cause Jay is too busy dancing' with Dawn to answer me…" Trish replied.

"Can this wait? I just found out my girlfriend's cheating on me with some dude." Matt hissed.

"I always knew she was a tramp…" Amy stated as she and Chris came back to the booth.

"Same here…" Chris added.

"More supportive here…" Matt asked.

"Oh sorry… Let's just go…" Amy offered.

"You want to leave?" Matt questioned.

"No, but if you do, then I'll go with you… There's enough room in our room… I'm sure Vi, Adam and Jeff won't mind." Amy stated.

"Okay… So let's go… Trish you wanna go with us?" Matt asked as he wrapped an arm around Amy.

"Ah… Let me tell Jay and I'll be right back." Trish replied as she turned to tell Jason.

Chris and Jeff also decided to join the three in leaving. While Dawn, Eddie, Jason, Adam, Victoria, Rey and Torrie decided to stay a while longer. John had thought of leaving with them, but decided against it. Shortly after they had all left Randy returned without luck of finding a girl.

"Ah where'd they all go?" Randy asked.

"They left… Well at least some of them did…" John replied.

"Oh really… And did you get a chance to dance with her?" Randy questioned.

"No… Was about to, but then Matt and Trish wanted to leave. She decided to go along with them… Plus Jericho and Jeff also went." John declared.

"Oh well…There'll be other chances." Randy announced as he leaned back.

"Yeah, I know... Just when?" John asked sadly.

"Someday..." Randy informed him.

_To Be Continued..._

**How was this chapter? Was it long enough?**


	3. Warnings

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Author's Note: Hate to say this, but really thought of pairing Amy and Matt together for a short time... However, decided against it... She'll need him as a friend to get with John later... Lol...**_

_**Rating: **PG-13... That's all I have to say about that..._

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE! _

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Stacy/Matt, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

_**Timeframe: **Around the 2004/2005 area... The Lita/Edge/Matt, Lita/Matt/Kane & etc. didn't happen... Matt & Lita were never an off-screen couple..._

**_Thank you: respectheundertaker, Becca, Benjisevilqueen1979, Megan, chaingangchick4eva, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, & justagirl8225 for the reviews!_**

**_Quick Fact: Chris (Jericho) did come up with the idea of her wearing her thong out like that... As said in her book.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Two; Warnings**_

Matt sighed as he, Amy and Jeff all entered the hotel room. Jeff plopped down on the bed as Amy shook her head at him. He glared at her and stuck out his tongue at her. Knowing that she'd get him later Amy sat down in an unoccupied chair. Matt sat in the other chair across from Amy and tried to process the information he had just gotten from Randy and John.

"Brat..." Jeff teased as he sat up on the bed.

"Cry baby..." Amy snapped with a grin. She mocked Jeff's last action of sticking out her tongue.

"Please... Guys... I just need silence..." Matt said as he glared between the two.

"He started it..." She informed him.

"And I'm gonna finish it... You're such a tease..." Jeff stated as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Tell me Jeffery... How the hell am_ I _a tease?" She asked as she grinned at him.

"That thong you show off all the time... I came up with the idea..." Jeff stated.

"Oh no you didn't! Chris did! And you know it!" She snapped playfully.

"So? I can take credit cause he don't seem to want to..." Jeff replied.

"Please?" Matt pleaded as both fell silent.

All three were still silent when Adam and Victoria came stumbling in the room. They exchanged a look.

"Has hell frozen over or are Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas silent?" Adam joked.

"Hell has indeed frozen over..." Amy replied.

"Oh come on! What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Oh nothing..." Matt declared.

"Well I tell you what hell really has froze over." Adam stated.

"Oh really? Cause our hell freezing over is when Adam shuts his big mouth." Amy hissed playfully.

"I thought you liked my voice?" Adam questioned.

"Nope... Hate it more than Jeff's stupid blue hair." Amy announced.

"Hey! You said you liked my blue hair..." Jeff said as he sat up.

"No Jeffery... I lied..." Amy replied.

"The deception!" He put a hand over his heart. "All this time you've been lying to me." Jeff said sadly.

"You'll get over it in like ten-twenty minutes..." Amy declared.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Jeff said as he leaned back onto the bed.

"You two are unreal..." Victoria stated as she shook her head.

"Unreal? They're weird..." Adam replied.

"Thanks... We don't want to cross the line and be 'normal' like the you two... I mean really... You're sooo normal." Amy said with a laugh. Matt smirked at her and shook his head.

"They aint normal... What are you on?" Jeff asked.

"I'm being sarcastic Jeffery... Now don't you have some other world to get off to?" Amy questioned.

"Ah yes, I do... Now if you excuse me... It's time to think..." Jeff stated.

"I didn't know the likes of you thought." Adam replied.

"Oh he thinks... He just thinks about weird things..." Amy declared.

The room fell silent as Adam and Victoria got ready for bed. Matt and Amy glared at Jeff as he sat up again.

"We should get ready for bed too..." Jeff stated as he got off the bed.

Matt nodded and said, "So how are we gonna sleep?"

"Dude we've shared a bed before." Jeff replied.

"But not with Amy..." Matt declared.

"Are you sayin' I can't fit in between you two?" Amy asked.

"No... Just are you sure we can fit all three of us?" Matt questioned.

"How are we suppose to know unless we try?" Jeff replied.

After getting ready for bed Victoria and Adam watched in laughter as Jeff complained that Amy should be in the middle. Matt finally agreed and they all fit onto the bed with very little space in between each of them. Victoria and Adam followed suit and soon fell asleep.

_The Next Day..._

The five headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast when they seen Stacy and Torrie.

"Where were you last night?" Stacy asked as she and Torrie stopped in front of Matt, Amy and Jeff.

Victoria and Adam kept walking and said they'd save a table for the three.

"I stayed with Jeff, Amy, Adam and Victoria..." Matt stated.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"Cause you were elsewhere..." Matt snapped.

"I was at the room..." She declared.

"Doing who?" Amy hissed.

"Excuse me? No one asked you..." Stacy snapped.

"No, but from what I heard you left with another guy..." Matt stated as he crossed his arms.

"Who told you that?" Stacy asked as she glared at Torrie who looked just as surprised he knew.

"Randy... He said you left with some other dude." Matt replied.

Jeff shook his head and grabbed Amy's arm to leave the two alone. Torrie followed suit saying she seen Dawn.

"How could you?" Matt asked after a long period of silence.

"How could I not?" Stacy questioned.

"What do you mean, 'How could I not?' Do you not have a heart?" Matt snapped.

"I have a heart... And I it's not with you anymore... I fell in love with someone else... It's over..." She stated.

"Well too bad... Cause I know it's over... I knew it was over the second I heard you left with another guy... I don't ever want to see you again." Matt declared.

"Good, cause I don't want to see you either..." Stacy hissed as she turned and left.

_Later That Day..._

"So it's really over, huh?" Jeff asked as he glared at his older brother.

"Yep... I guess so..." Matt replied slowly.

"So what do you think you'll do now? I mean you planned on proposing, you planned the rest of your life to be with her." Jeff questioned as he seen the pain in Matt's face.

"I know I did... But right now, I'm just going to take one day at a time." Matt stated.

"Good... Start living on the edge..." Adam declared as he grinned between the two.

"Adam, you're unbelievable." Jason said as he shook his head.

"He has to be... Or else he just wouldn't be Adam." Chris stated as he laughed.

"Y'all are just crazy." Jeff said as he smirked.

"And this is coming for a guy with blue hair!" Adam exclaimed.

"So... That doesn't make me crazy." Jeff declared.

"Oh yes it does..." Jason replied.

"Dawn wants to know; why aren't you and Amy a couple yet?" Chris asked.

"Cause we don't love each other that way..." Jeff stated.

"Oh really?" Matt questioned with a laugh.

"WE don't! Now I'm pretty sure she likes John..." Jeff declared.

"Wow, you must be a rocket scientist!" Adam joked.

"That was one of his career choices..." Matt muttered.

"It was? Why didn't you just become that so we didn't have to ever have the misfortune of meeting you?" Chris asked.

"Because he didn't know they wouldn't let him inside a rocket." Matt replied.

"That really sucked..." Jeff said as he shook his head.

"Okay... So does he like her back?" Jason asked.

"You mean John? Yes... Randy laughed when I asked him if I should tell her he 'likes' her. I bet he really, really, really likes her." Matt insisted.

"Oh he does?" Jeff questioned sarcastically.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Chris stated as the younger Hardy got up and started to leave.

"That leaves everything! You'd beat the shit out of him and warn him..." Adam stated.

"Point?" Chris asked.

_Elsewhere..._

John was pretty sure that he was ready to tell her, but didn't know how exactly. The door flung open and John glared at the man that just walked in.

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"Yes... Actually you can... I hear you like Amy... Now I don't like her that way, but I do love her enough to warn guys who think of askin' her out or anythin' like that." Jeff started.

"Okay..." John said uneasy.

"Now, if you plan on making it a one night stand with her or a long relationship, that doesn't really concern me. However, I must warn you she has a lot of friends that care and love her... I - for one - won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you hurt her... She means the world to me and I don't want to see her hurt in anyway." Jeff stated.

"Man, you got me all wrong... I don't want to hurt her... I know you won't hesitate. I don't want a one night stand with her or anything like that... I just want a relationship with her. Even if it has to just be a friendship." John declared.

"I like your attitude, but still I just don't wanna see her hurt." Jeff replied. "If you want I can help ya out with tellin' her, I mean I know her better than anyone..."

"I guess that'd be cool... I mean what is there to know about her?" John asked.

"Well first she aint really a romantic type, her last boyfriend wasn't really the romantic type so she got used to just livin' day by day with no romantic gestures and that stuff. You don't hafta be romantic to win her heart. However, you do need to be a little romantic every now and then... Everyone needs some romance." Jeff started.

"Second she's more about livin' each day as it comes... No talk of the future, just talk of now... Third don't need to push the relationship quickly... Take it at her pace, not yours. Finally, she doesn't like being put under pressure. This may just be me begging you here, but don't pressure her into having sex. That's something that doesn't happen for a few months..." Jeff finished.

"Well, I guess all I can say to that is thanks for the tips..." John replied.

"Good... Now, one last thing... Her last boyfriend left her for another woman... Okay?" Jeff said slowly.

"Okay... I get it... Warning huh?" John questioned.

"Exactly... If you leave her I swear I'll hunt you down and make you suffer as much as you made her, if not maybe more." Jeff announced.

"Don't worry..." John declared.

After Jeff exited the room John thought long and hard about what he said. The last thing he would have expected was to get warnings about hurting her. Little did he know this was only the beginning.

_That Night..._

After the RAW shootings were all said and done John was more than ready to find a certain redhead and tell her how he felt. He walked into her locker room to find Jason, Adam and Chris.

"Hey, you guys seen Amy?" John asked.

"Of course we have... She just left for a bit to talk to Dawn." Chris replied.

"But... As long as you're here, how about we talk?" Adam offered.

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks..." John said as he turned to leave.

"No we insist..." Jason stated as he got up.

"Fine... What about?" John asked.

"Amy... We realize that Jeff has already warned you, but... We really feel that we need to warn you as well." Chris declared.

"Not again..." John mumbled under his breath as he sat down.

"Okay, now... Let's make this quick..." Adam started.

"Hurt her and you're as good as dead..." Chris announced.

"Do you understand?" Jason finished.

"Yes, I fully understand and I don't plan on hurting her." John repied.

"Good... Cause I'm sure you'd like to keep your life... Correct?" Adam asked.

"Of course..." John snapped.

"So he know you're sane... Okay, so anything else Chris?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, I think we owe him enough to warn him of one little thing?" Chris asked as he glared at Adam.

"She aint a morning person..." Adam declared.

"Okay... So like do you do this to every guy?" John asked.

"Oh no... Some guys we beat a little to give them a clear message." Jason replied.

"But you're different... We like you..." Chris stated.

"I feel so much better." John said sarcastically.

"And you should..." Adam announced.

"So now that we're done warning you… We've got somewhere we need to be…" Jason said as he got up once more.

"Tell Li we'll see her later…" Chris stated as he followed the other two out the door.

"I feel bad for the guy…" Jason stated as they walked down the hall.

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"Cause we're harsh…" Chris announced. "At least we didn't beat him like we did that other guy."

"Point…" Adam replied. "Well I hope they get together… She really seems like she likes him."

"You and me both…" Jason stated.

"All three of us, including more, do…" Chris declared.

_Elsewhere…_

"Dawn please don't do anything I'll regret." Amy pleaded after her friend told her what she thinks of her and John.

"Oh I won't! I like playing matchmaker… And when I do it's always good!" Dawn replied cheerfully.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel?" Trish questioned.

"Or kill Jeff for that warning he gave him…" Victoria announced.

"Oh believe me Jeff will get some type of punishment…" Amy pointed out.

"We figured that out on our own." Dawn responded.

"Good…" Amy said with a smile.

"Now how about you go and tell him?" Trish asked.

"Okay… Well I'll talk to you girls later…" Amy said as she got up and left.

_To Be Continued…_

_Hehe, you're gonna have to wait… Lol… Hope you enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Backing Out

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Rating: **PG-13... That's all I have to say about that..._

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE! _

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

_**Timeframe: **Around the 2004/2005 area... The Lita/Edge/Matt, Lita/Matt/Kane & etc. didn't happen... Matt & Lita were never an off-screen couple..._

**_Thank you: Megan, Becca and justagirl8225 for the reviews on Chapter Three! You keep me happy (in a good way)... Lol...

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Three; Backing Out**_

_**Author's Note: Maybe you'll read the damn thing if it's here... Lol... Well the title says it all... **_

After getting some humorous warnings from all of her friends, even Trish, who just warned him not to hurt her. He had to admit the only ones that truly freaked him out were Jeff, Chris, Jason, Adam and even Matt. Matt had only warned that she was a great girl and he could never allow anyone to hurt her without paying a price.

Either so that meant that he had to make sure she hurt him or he had to marry her or something like that. He rolled his eyes at both stupid thoughts. He ran a hand threw his hair and glared at the redhead who sat across from him. After taking a deep breath, she glared down at the floor.

"So you wanted to talk about something... What was it?" Amy asked as she glared back at him.

"Well, I ah... Don't know how to say this..." He started.

"You don't know how say what?" She interrupted.

"I don't know how to say... uh..." He started, yet again.

"Just spit it out..." She replied.

"If you stop interrupting me then maybe I can stumble onto the words..." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe... But I really have to be somewhere in like ten minutes." She stated.

"Okay... Okay... Amy... I ah... I have these weird... Feelings for you..." He started.

"Weird? As in what?" She asked quickly.

"As in... I..." He declared, but was cut off by the door flinging open.

Randy came in and put his hands on his hips. "Playing naggin' parent aint my idea of spending my morning... Now I have been asked, no ordered, to tell you Amy that Jeff needs you to come NOW..."

"Can this just wait?" John asked.

"NO! Now she has to get her ass down there, before Jeff talks the paint off the walls..." Randy replied.

"Who's with him?" Amy questioned.

"Matt... Chris... And some dude named Shannon." Randy stated.

She rolled her eyes and got off the couch. After sending John a glare she stated she'd return after talking to the four men.

Later that day found Amy with Dawn and Trish. After finishing lunch with Matt, Jeff, Chris and Shannon Amy was dragged away by Dawn and Trish to the mall.

"Remind me why I'm here again..." Amy muttered.

"Cause it's the mall of America! How many times do I need to state that?" Dawn questioned.

"As much as I 'enjoy' malls this thing is a little too BIG for my taste..." Amy started.

"It has your favorite stores..." Trish teased.

"Oh really? I guess we could visit them then leave..." Amy replied.

"No way... Now let's go and check out that store..." Dawn said as she pointed out 'Debs'.

"Dawn, we've been to that store before... It's so common..." Trish stated.

"Exactly... The clothes suck there anyway..." Amy agreed.

"Excuse me? You don't need to look, but I am..." Dawn declared.

After spending a good half an hour in the store the three divas left in search of another store. Trish and Dawn picking out most of the stores. Amy kept her mouth shut and trailed behind the two. Two hours later Amy was more than ready to protest to leaving.

"Dawn... I'm tired..." Trish complained.

"I'd never thought I'd hear that out of _your_ mouth..." Amy replied with a laugh.

"_You and me both_... Nevertheless, I'm tired... Jason and I went out last night for our first anniversary and well you know what married couples do when they have an anniversary..." Trish stated.

"Of course! Go out to eat, exchange gifts, tell one another how happy you are that you're with them, and then for the finisher make love 'til the sun goes down... I should know, Eddie and I do that... However we aren't married..." Dawn pointed out.

"Well you're engaged..." Amy reminded.

"So that counts as something... But of course it's nothing compared to being married." Trish declared.

"Ames, you're the only one that isn't in a relationship... Seriously, Trish is married... I'm engaged... Vi's wedding is in six weeks... Torrie's gettin' serious with Rey now... Although Stac just broke up with Matt... But still, you need a man." Dawn insisted.

"No I don't _need_ one, well right now I don't really _want _one either..." Amy replied.

"Oh yeah right, you are totally into John right now..." Trish argued.

"Sure I may be 'into' him, but I don't think he feels the same way about me..." Amy admitted.

"Then tell _him_ how _you _feel and take a damn risk." Dawn suggested.

"Pushy... All I have to say is stay _out_ of this, okay? This is _my_ life, _not yours_... So let's just go so I can talk to John..." Amy hissed.

"Talk to John about _what_?" Dawn questioned.

"Dawn..." Amy warned as she rolled her eyes.

"Right... 'Stay_ out _of it'..." Dawn replied as she glared down at the titled flooring of the mall.

After returning to the hotel from their little 'shopping spree' Amy searched for Randy. _'Find Randy, find John...' _She though. Truth was the so-called 'Legend Killer' would be certainly easier to find than the 'Dr. of Thuganomics' would be. Of course Randy would probably be either with John or Chris or someone like that.

She had checked at least every guy she knew from Chris to Jason to Adam, none had seen neither Randy nor John. Matt and Jeff, of course, were absent from the hotel on some type of 'wedding errand' for Adam. Amy knew it was probably some ridiculous thing Adam obviously forgot to do and didn't want Victoria knowing about it. Most likely invitations or getting the tuxedo.

She exited Adam's room and slowly walked down the halls looking at the patterns on the carpet below her feet. She turned the corner and ran smack dab into another person. She didn't care, but the person who she bumped into seemed to care very much.

"Sorry..." She muttered after falling flat down to the floor.

"No... I'm very sorry... I should have been watching-- Are you okay?" He asked as he reached his hand out.

"Fallen on my ass doesn't really bother me... I mean really, I've taken worse." She insisted as she took his hand.

Finally she glared at him, blue eyes locked with hazel. She found who she was 'looking' for and yet at the same time she didn't.

"I was sort of looking for you..." She admitted.

"Sort of? Is that code for you don't wanna admit it?" He asked with a grin.

"No, I was looking for you to find someone else..." She replied with a laugh.

"John, I bet..." He started. "Yeah he's freaking out because he thinks he said something to make you uncomfortable or scare you away..."

"No, Dawn and Trish found the need to go to the mall... Don't understand _why_, but they needed to." She explained.

"I can see that happening..." He assured her.

"Yeah, well, do you know where John is, Randy?" She asked.

"Ah... Yeah..." He replied as he glared at her hand, which was still in his, oddly.

She, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind or even notice. What an odd situation this was turning out to be. Their hands were together and they were close for two people who didn't know each other.

"Randy-- Amy... I was lookin' for ya... I... We... What's going on here?" John asked as he walked up to the two glaring at their joined hands.

"John, it isn't what it looks like, man... We bumped into one another, she fell, I helped her up..." Randy started.

"I don't suppose that explains why you're holdin' one another's hands?" John questioned.

"Honest mistake..." Randy replied as he let go of her hand.

"Mistake? Not to sound mean, or anything, but, why does it matter? Why do you owe him an explanation?" Amy asked.

"I ah... I mean I don't... He just asked..." Randy stated.

"Okay... Well, I've gotta go..." Amy said quickly, then turned to leave.

After she left, John glared at Randy. "Why would you do that, man? Hit on the girl I_ love_..." John spat.

"I didn't hit on anyone... I _helped_ her..." Randy declared.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't let it happen again... Now I need to catch up to her." John stated.

John quickly rushed to catch up to the redhead and when he finally did she was already opening her hotel room door.

"Amy..." John called as he jogged down the hall. She turned from her open door to him.

"John... Hey, I'm sorry 'bout before... I didn't mean to sound cruel, I was just curious..." She stated.

"Dude, it's okay... But I believe we need to finish a _certain_ talk?" He declared.

"Ah, okay... Come on in..." She replied as she gestured to inside the room.

"_Ladies first_..." He insisted.

She walked in and he took a gulp before entering her room and closing the door behind him. '_Okay, you can handle this... It's just her hotel room, you're alone... In her hotel room... Oh my god, I can't handle this... I can't do it... Can't do it... Can't do it... Snap out of it, John! You can do this... You can do this! No you can't, you can't...' _He argued with his thoughts as she sat down on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Are you, okay?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine..." He announced. _'Yeah, right... Stop lying to yourself, and her... You can't do this, at least not yet...' _

_'I wonder why he's so jumpy all the sudden... Like he was earlier... I don't think I can tell him that I like him, no technically love him... Bet he has a girlfriend already, anyway...'_ She thought as she watched him. _'What I would do to him if only he knew how I felt... That is if he feels the same way... Who am I kidding? He's probably more into rapper chicks or girls like Trish...'_

"So what were we even talking about before?" She asked after snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ah, I..." He started. _'No, you aren't ready... Not now...'_ "Can't remember."

"Oh... Well what would you like to talk about then?" She replied.

"Ah, I don't know..." He said as he glared down at the floor.

"Well I'm sort of expectin' someone in a bit... So..." She started.

"Understood... I'll talk to ya later then?" He stated quickly before turning to leave.

"Yeah sure..." Amy mumbled as he opened the door then left.

Therefore, they both felt the same way, yet neither had the guts to tell the other. This bothered Dawn, she knew how both felt. They were both her good friends, yet both had asked her to stay out of it. Dawn really wanted to help, but didn't have the guts to go against both of their wishes.

There could be some way she could hook them up without them knowing it. However, it wouldn't be so easy being that she'd have to be very sneaky about it. In the end, she knew that they would be grateful. She couldn't wait until they got together...

_To Be Continued..._

_What do you think? Should I continue or just leave it as is? (I know you'll probably strangle me if I do... lol)_


	5. Finally

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Rating: **PG-13... That's all I have to say about that..._

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE! _

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

_**Timeframe: **Around the 2004/2005 area... The Lita/Edge/Matt, Lita/Matt/Kane & etc. didn't happen... Matt & Lita were never an off-screen couple..._

**_Thank you: Megan, Rocksbabigirl, respectheundertaker, and Brookie1022 for the reviews!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Four; Finally**_

_**Author's Note: Finally I update this one, right? Hope ya enjoy it!**_

So he backed out, like it really mattered? She was out of he league, he could _never _get a girl like her. So why not stop trying and find someone new? He tried, but with no luck found no one. No one that could compare to her. All the other girls backstage were stupid blonde sluts, at least the ones that were single.

The ones that were taken weren't even anything compare to her as well. At least in his eyes. To others maybe someone else could compare, but not too him. His first instinct was to tell her, tell her before it's too late. Too late for what, he didn't know. The next thing he knew he was in her locker room, across from Jeff Hardy.

"So where did you say she was again?" John asked.

"In the ring... Taggin' with Matt to face Victoria and Adam." Jeff replied.

"Oh yeah... Okay, well what do you think I should say? I mean what would I say?" John questioned.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? It's up to you, I can't tell you what to say." Jeff informed him.

"A lot of help you are..." John muttered.

After her match she had one thing in mind, taking a shower. By the time she got back she expected Jeff to be gone, and she was right he was gone. However, she didn't notice the other man sitting in the room. He was about to say something until she slid her shirt off and tossed it aside. She turned to search for her duffle bag when she finally seen him.

"Oh my god... You almost gave me heart attack!" She exclaimed as she put a hand to her chest.

"Like wise..." He mumbled to himself. "Sorry..."

He got off the couch and handed her the item she was searching for. She smiled and grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

"Don't let me stop you from takin' a shower..." He stated with a grin.

"John... Let's get serious, you don't want to see me naked... No matter how much of a 'man' you are. I think you have the manners to not wanna see a friend in no clothes." She replied.

"I am serious... At least you aren't Randy or somethin' like that... I mean I respect your body." He declared.

She blushed. "John, stop goofing off. Now, you're obviously here for a reason. So what is that reason?" She asked quickly.

"I want to tell you something..." He announced.

The door flung open and in came Dawn and Trish.

"Nice match, I didn't know you knew how to fall on your neck like that..." Trish said with a laugh.

Dawn elbowed Trish and said, "Are you okay Ames?"

She looked between the two and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't land on my neck... I landed on my shoulder. Just tells me how much you two pay attention to my matches."

"No Vi told us she thought she broke your neck... She freaked, then I calmed her down." Trish announced.

"By doing what exactly? Telling her I've broken my neck before and it's easy to break my neck?" Amy questioned.

"How'd you know?" Trish asked.

"Trish! No we just told her we'd check on ya... So now that we know you're--" Dawn paused, finally noticing John. "You know, we're all going out tonight..."

"We are?" Trish asked, before Dawn elbowed her again. "Ow, now you gotta stop that-- DAWN! Why do you keep-- Stop!"

"Then SHUT UP!" Dawn snapped.

Amy glared at John who shrugged. Dawn warned Trish one last time then turned back to John and Amy, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, like I was saying... We're all going out tonight... And if you two would like to join us..." Dawn offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks... I have a 'date'." Amy replied.

"Date?" Dawn, Trish and John questioned.

Amy glared at them all and said, "Well not a 'real' date... I mean I have to meet with Stephanie and Shane... New creative idea for the Hardy Boy/Lita storyline... You know? Matt and Jeff are going too."

"Why didn't Jeff say anything?" Dawn asked.

"Ah because he didn't? I don't know Dawn, I'm not his babysitter." Amy replied.

"I know that... But he would have said something." Dawn stated.

"Why? You haven't talked to him like all night." Trish declared.

Dawn sent her a tired look then shook her head. "Well we'll see you later Ames... Okay?"

"Okay, but right now I've gotta take a shower..." Amy announced.

"Alone? Or with John?" Dawn asked curiously.

"DAWN!" Amy yelled.

"I wouldn't mind..." John muttered.

"JOHN!" Amy snapped as he turned to him.

"Just a joke... Chill." John replied.

"Chill? Whatever... Now Dawn, Trish please get out..." Amy asked as she turned back to Dawn and Trish.

"What about John?" Trish questioned only for Dawn to drag her out.

"What was the matter with you in there? You were very mean to me in there!" Trish snared as they walked down the hall.

"I had my reasons... Looks like they may just be getting close... Without my help." Dawn beamed.

Back in the locker room all was silent. _'Was he really joking? Or does he really like me? Cause it may just be me, but I think he's been hittin' on me since I came in here. To top it all off I took my shirt off in front of him... Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't think he likes you, you'll just get your hopes up!' _Amy thought.

_'How stupid am I? I wouldn't mind? Hell, I wouldn't, but why did I say it aloud? Maybe to just get Dawn happy or somethin'. But now Amy may feel uncomfortable around me... I fucked up, badly.' _John thought as he glared at her. She didn't look uncomfortable, but puzzled.

"Did you mean what you said before?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He questioned, unsure of what she was referring to.

"Never mind... You said you wanted to tell me somethin'?" She replied.

"Oh yeah... I wanted to tell you that... I... I'm sorry about before... You know the thing between you and Randy." He stated.

"Me and Randy? You mean when we were holdin' hands... That was nothin'. 'Sides I'm interested in another guy..." She announced, hoping he'd get the picture.

No, he didn't get the 'picture'. Now he couldn't tell her how he felt, she was interested in another guy! Another guy probably being Jeff or someone like that... How this now caused him jealousy, sorrow, and nervousness all in one emotion. His world collapsed in front of his eyes.

How in the hell would he be able to tell her now that he knew that she was interested in someone else? Well, like Randy had said before... Take a chance.

"John?" She asked, noticing his silence.

"Yeah? Sorry 'bout that, just thinkin'... Mind tellin' me who the guy is so I can warn him?" He replied.

WARN HIM? How the hell do you warn yourself? This was going to be harder than she thought, well she'd tell him, tell him now...

"John, how do you warn yourself?" She questioned.

"What?" He beamed with a grin.

"How do you warn yourself about being with me?" She repeated.

"I don't know... Maybe slap myself silly?" He offered.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Very funny..."

"I thought so..." He stated with a laugh.

"So... How do we do this? I mean, I want you to kiss me, but there isn't really a mood here. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, I get you... We could just kiss?" He announced.

"Yeah, but talking about it ruins it." She laughed.

"No it doesn't..." He protested.

"How about we just wait?" She offered.

"Sure okay... What are you doin' tonight?" He asked.

"Date with Jeff and Matt..." She replied.

"How 'bout tomorrow night?" He offered.

"Nothin'…" She answered.

"Yes you are... You're goin' out with me." He stated as she laughed.

"Don't even ask me, just assume I want to go out with you..." She muttered.

"Well you do... You said you were interested, so I guess that meant you like me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I do... Just pointing out the facts." She declared with a smile.

"Thanks for sharin' the facts with the class… Now I remember a certain someone sayin' somethin' about a shower?" He reminded.

"No John, you may not join me… Stay out here if you wise, but I'm lockin' the door…" She replied.

"Ruin a guy's fun why don't ya?" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah okay John… Get over yourself…"

"I am over myself…" He mumbled as she grabbed her bag.

"Ah-huh… Keep tellin' yourself that."

"I will…" He snorted.

"Good… Do yourself a favor and give up. I'll be that much easy for all of us." She announced.

"Keep pushin' your luck." He replied.

"Pushin' my luck? What are you going to do, huh?" She asked with a grin.

"I'll stand you up tomorrow night." He declared.

"No you won't… Liar…" She snapped playfully.

"Watch me…" He muttered before she went into the bathroom.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Questions & Orders

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, and many more._

_**Pairing: **Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey_

**_Thank you: Megan, justagirl8225, Raven Kino, and Brookie1022 for the reviews!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Five; Questions & Orders**_

_**Author's Note: Yay! 20 reviews! Good news! This story isn't going to end anytime soon...**_

_A week after Chapter Four... _

He sat on the bed listening to how their last date went, how John always thought he wanted to hear about them was a mystery to him. Why he actually found it amusing was also a mystery. If he were lucky, John would space out thinking of her. Nevertheless, no, god wasn't going to do that for him. John went on and on about it, Randy swore that he heard every single detail there was.

"Are you done yet?" Randy asked once John paused. "Or do you just need to take a breath?"

"I thought you wanted to hear how it went..." John stated.

"I did... However, NOT every single detail! All you had to say was, 'It was good, thanks for caring.' Then you could just shut up and I move on with my life..." Randy announced.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Next time don't ask... I'll tell ya anyway..."

"That totally made no sense." Randy declared.

"Yes it did... Now do you want to hear the rest or do you need me to tell Dawn instead? At least she likes to hear it." John mumbled.

"Go ahead, finish the story... At least without as many details..." Randy replied.

"Okay so after dinner we went for a walk on this nearby beach where it happened..." John started.

"It? What is it?" Randy interrupted.

"We kissed..." John said happily.

"It took you half an hour to tell me you kissed? Did you get any action? I mean like where were your hands?" Randy asked.

"Dude, you're perverted... I ain't gonna tell you where my hands were on my girlfriend's body... That's just, wrong... Why would you even wanna know?" John questioned.

"It isn't wrong when she's really hot... How many guys can say they put their hands on her ass and she didn't slap 'em? Not many, all I wanna know is did you put your hands anywhere that you should be braggin' about it." Randy stated.

"Man I ain't you; I love her too much to be braggin' about that crap." John declared.

"Fine be that way..." Randy sneered. "Come on! I won't leave you alone if you don't tell me..."

"Fine then, my hands were on her back... Happy?" John announced.

"That was it? You're an asshole... Seriously, make me think you actually got some action while all you got was something I could have done on the first date..." Randy snapped.

"I didn't say anything to convince you otherwise..." John mumbled.

"No I'm not talking to you... Jerk..." Randy hissed before getting up.

"Oh come on! You're gonna be mad at me cause I put my hands on a girl's back?" John asked.

"Point... Well I guess I can forgive you, but next time get yourself some action." Randy replied.

"Dude, you don't know how wrong that sounded..." John stated.

_Elsewhere..._

Dawn was pushing Amy for the details, but she wouldn't crack.

"Fine be that way! The least you could do is telling me if it went well..." Dawn pleaded.

"Fine, it went well..." Amy declared.

"Did you finally kiss?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn! If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Amy questioned. Dawn nodded, "Okay, yes, we kissed."

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn beamed.

"You act as if you just won the lottery..." Amy stated.

"That's just how happy I am!" Dawn shrieked.

"I'd hate to see you if we have sex..." Amy mumbled.

"Did you?" Dawn questioned.

"Dawn, I was only gone an hour, how the hell could we have had sex in that time period?" Amy asked.

"Good question... Well I expect you to tell me when that happens. Maybe even before it does." Dawn declared.

"Why? Cause you wanna make sure I get pregnant?" Amy snapped.

"Well yeah, I don't wanna get pregnant..." Dawn said with a laugh before Amy's jaw dropped. "Just kidding Amy..."

"Better be..." Amy hissed.

"I wonder if John will tell me more details..." Dawn mumbled.

"He probably will... From what I hear from Randy he gets every single detail..." Amy replied.

"Well I need to have a talk with John..." Dawn declared.

"Dawn no! I don't want you to scare him away..." Amy warned.

"I won't scare him... At least not _yet_..." Dawn insisted.

_Later That Day..._

"Dawn asked me for the full details..." John informed her.

"And what'd you say?" Amy asked.

"Nothin'... I told her that you were supposed to be the one to tell her." John replied.

"Good boy... Now I guess this means I should be nice to you." Amy teased.

"What'd you have in mind?" John questioned.

"Your choice of where we eat tonight..." Amy offered.

"Here I was thinkin' you were gonna give me a special treat." John said sadly.

"That is a special treat; don't push your luck..." Amy replied.

"Deprive a man from what he wants the most..." John mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"And what do you want the most? Huh, John?" She asked.

"Something along the lines of a make out session?" He asked hopefully.

"If you pick somewhere nice to go for dinner maybe, just maybe, we could do something close to that." She announced.

Before he could reply, the door opened and four men stepped into the room.

"Ahh, looks like the love birds are keepin' nice distance." Jeff teased.

"Shut up Jeff..." Amy snapped before sticking her tongue out at him.

"How cruel... Here I thought you loved me..." Jeff stated as he put a hand to his chest.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"Hey Ames, our match is up... You wanna head out now?" Jason offered.

"Yeah... Sure... I'll see ya later guys..." Amy replied before following Jason out the door.

"Seeing that y'all are now officially together and all..." Jeff started.

"We thought we'd give ya the official warning." Adam finished.

"Another warnin'? Man, this is really gettin' old..." John declared.

"Well maybe you'll take us seriously then." Chris stated.

"I did take ya seriously..." John replied.

"First off, take things slow." Jeff started.

"Second, no sex." Chris added.

"Yeah, no sex. At least not, yet. I suggest three or six months?" Jeff announced.

"You're tellin' me I can't have sex with my own girlfriend?" John asked.

"Exactly... Or else you won't ever be able to have sex again." Adam warned.

"Okay... So what exactly do ya suggest than?" John questioned.

"Separate hotel rooms." Chris answered.

"This is stupid, you guys don't get warnings about havin' sex with your girlfriends. What is the big deal if we share a room? On the other hand, have sex? Not like she's a virgin or anythin'." John stated.

"And how the fuck do you know she ain't a virgin?" Jeff asked.

Chris nudged Jeff and said, "Because she was with Matt for three years... Dumbass..."

"That doesn't mean they had sex..." Jeff hissed.

"It does too! Who the hell stays with a girl for three years without gettin' married or havin' sex?" Adam questioned.

"That was a stupid question Jeff..." Chris informed him.

"Well excuse me for thinkin'." Jeff replied dryly.

"You call that thinking? Don't make me laugh..." Adam teased.

"Guys, I don't see why our relationship even concerns you... She'll get pissed at me if she asks to share a room and I say, 'no cause I'll do somethin' I regret.' or 'no your friends told me not to.' She'll hate you if she finds out." John stated.

"This is why you aren't gonna tell her, jackass…" Chris snapped.

"Chris, be nice..." Adam joked.

"Are you even listening to me? You have no right to tell us what we can and can't do..." John declared.

"Maybe he has a point?" Adam questioned.

"He does, but I don't care..." Jeff replied as he crossed his arms.

"Fine... I'll just tell Amy..." John started.

"You wouldn't..." Chris stated.

"I would too... You don't have any right to tell me what I can and can't do with her..." John added.

"Fine, do whatever you want... Nevertheless, don't hurt her okay? If I find out you had sex with her then left her, consider yourself dead." Jeff warned.

"I promise I won't hurt her..." John stated.

"Good... Now, what do y'all have planned for tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know yet..." John replied.

"Cool, maybe the two of ya could join us tonight?" Adam offered.

"Maybe... I'll leave that up to her." John announced.

After the three men finally exited John shook his head. Wait until Randy hears this one. Without a doubt, this was the weirdest conversation he'd ever had to listen to. At least they gave up on the topic at hand. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to be with Amy. He cheated or hurt her he was dead. He had no intentions of doings so, but still all these warnings were getting to him. Every move he made on her from kissing her to just simply talking to her, he hesitated.

Made him wonder just how long until these warnings ceased...

_To Be Continued..._

(Gets twenty reviews) Yay! Thank you peoplezzz! I love reviews, I love 'em, and I love 'em! Review this chapter or else I won't write any more... Lol, j/k people...


	7. Love Like This

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_**Summary: **Written & performed by Savage Garden. They're madly in love, although neither will confess it to the other. With some help from their friends, they will find out that the other really does love them back._

_**Characters: **Amy, Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Rey, Eddie, Randy, John, Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Stacy, Victoria, **Jackie**, and many more._

_**Pairing: Amy/John**, Dawn/Eddie, Trish/Christian, Victoria/Edge, Torrie/Rey, **Jackie/Randy**_

**_Thank you: JFAC, justagirl8225, Kandiland, Brookie1022, respectheundertaker, mb53944, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, and of course sapphiretwilight for the reviews on Chapter Five!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Six; Love Like This**_

_**Author's Note: Awesome! 30 reviews! Shooting for 50:D At least... In addition, I have cured my writer's block:D**_

_**CHANGES above are in BOLD letters! Characters has added a new and so has pairing!**_

A happy grin played across her face as she watched her current 'project' grow into something much, much more. She knew that they loved one another. However, she couldn't help, but wonder if they would last. With Amy, there was no forever. She changed like the flow of a river. Sometimes she changed for the best, sometimes for the worst. Nevertheless, you'd never be with the same person with her.

She was afraid, afraid to commit. Fear was the only thing that Dawn could think of when it came to the redhead. Sure, she normally seemed laid back and easy going, but somewhere along the line, she would change. Six years ago, she would have called Amy determined and fearless. Now she's forced to call her best friend afraid and uneasy. What had changed her was unknown the brunette diva.

Matt and Jeff, out of everybody, would know if anything. However, when Dawn asked Jeff he said he didn't see any kind of change. That left Dawn thinking, _'Men, they'll never learn.' _By this, Dawn meant that they couldn't tell if Amy changed at all. Even if the redhead were pregnant, they wouldn't notice.

Jeff was supposed to be the one to know these things. After all, they traveled together ever since Matt and Stacy got together and Matt asked them if it was okay if he traveled with Stacy. Just recently, they started traveling with John as well. Little did Dawn know that Jeff knew very well that Amy had changed...

* * *

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and glared out the window of the hotel room he was sharing with the new couple. The door of the bathroom opened and Amy stepped out with her hair damp from the shower she had just taken and a towel wrapped around her body. She ran a hand through her damp hair before grabbing her bag and sorted through the clothing.

Then she reentered the bathroom to change. Jeff hadn't even moved a muscle. By the time, she got out of the bathroom she noticed he was still sitting there. She walked over to the bed so that she was standing right next to him.

"Don't be that way... We'll always be friends." Amy stated as Jeff snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wha-what?" Jeff asked as he turned to her.

"I know that look. It's the same look you had when Matt started seeing Stacy and traveling with her instead of us." Amy replied.

"This isn't..." Jeff started.

"Yes it is... This is the same." Amy declared.

"No it isn't Ames... Matt is my brother! He wouldn't get too caught up in his relationship with Stacy to take some time off and spend it with me." Jeff protested.

"I'm not going to do that... I could never be too caught up with John to stop and spend time with you guys, and you know that. I'm not the kind of person to drop friends like that. Just look at Dawn and Carline! We're still very close friends." Amy pointed out.

"That's different. They're girls that you 'girl talk' to when you have a 'problem' or an 'opinion' about something." Jeff replied.

"Now you and I both know I don't 'girl talk'. Plus I don't have 'problems' or 'opinions'." Amy stated.

"Yeah right and Adam doesn't have blonde hair!" Jeff commented sarcastically.

"He doesn't? So what color is it?" Amy asked as she returned the sarcasm.

"Blue... Now onto more important subjects..." Jeff started.

"Like what? You?" Amy questioned.

"How'd you know?" Jeff replied before sticking his tongue out at her. "Will you at least let me travel with y'all for a few months?" Jeff asked after a few minutes.

"A few months? Jeff we don't need much privacy. You can stay with us until John complains... Which may be at least six months or maybe a year if we stay together that long." Amy declared.

"Thanks..." Jeff said as he pulled her close for a hug.

The door opened and Matt cleared his throat. John smirked as Amy stopped hugging Jeff and grinned at the two men.

"Don't worry I don't think hugging is really counted as cheating..." Matt commented.

"Shut up Matt..." Jeff hissed.

"Both of y'all shut up... Now don't ya have somewhere to be?" John asked.

"Yeah... But being here to annoy you is higher than going to dinner with Chris, Dawn and Eddie." Matt replied.

"Come on Matt... We've gotta go before they get worried or eat without us." Jeff stated as he headed for the door where Matt was standing.

John turned and watched as the two men left. Finally, after the door slammed shut he grinned and turned to Amy. She rolled her eyes before advancing towards him.

"Now that we're alone..." She started as she put her hands on his shoulders.

She was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Damn, don't people know when they ain't welcome?" John asked.

"John!" Amy warned as she hit him.

"Oww... I guess that means we have to answer it?" John questioned.

"No we just have sex and make sure they hear it!" Amy snapped sarcastically.

"I actually like that idea..." John stated.

"Shut up before I make you..." Amy replied as she stepped away from him and went to answer the door.

"You know havin' sex until you scream won't shut me up..." John commented only to be ignored.

She opened the door to see Randy. _'Damn Randy this better be good... I was, as you said, "about to get myself some action." If this isn't good than I'm killing you and making sure they don't even find a scent.'_ John thought as he grinned mischievously. Randy stepped in and smirked at the two.

"Wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Randy asked.

"Now that would be puttin' it mildly." John replied.

"So I came at a good time?" Randy questioned before chuckling.

"Yes of course it was... We were only about to have sex..." John mumbled.

"No we weren't..." Amy declared.

"Were too." John protested.

"You want to take this outside?" Amy asked.

"Now that's a little too kinky for me." John commented.

"So there is actually a level where things get too kinky for ya?" Amy questioned.

"Dude, you two sound like a sex crazed couple." Randy announced.

"Thanks for the reality check, legend kisser." John sneered.

"Only if the legends are Amy..." Randy snapped.

"Dream on..." John hissed.

"Oh I have been dreaming..." Randy replied before John's fists clenched. "Just kidding... Settle down... Please don't ruin the money maker."

"And that is?" Amy asked.

"The face, baby... Without this face, I'm ruined." Randy declared.

"So your face RKO's people?" John questioned.

"No... But fans love me cause of this face." Randy stated as pointed to his face.

"Well if you don't want my fists on your face, you'll tell us why you're here..." John sneered.

"Fine... I came here to ask you two if you were interested in joining me and Jackie to go up to my cabin this weekend?" Randy announced.

"John what do you think?" Amy asked.

"I think it sounds cool... So count us in, who else you plannin' on askin'?" John questioned.

"Dawn and Eddie or Trish and Jason or Victoria and Adam. It's up to you two." Randy replied.

"Trish and Jay..." Amy declared.

"Yeah that sounds good." John agreed.

"Great, now I'll go and ask them... See you two tomorrow!" Randy said before leaving.

Amy turned to John and asked, "So where were we?"

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"What do you mean you're going away this weekend?" Stacy pouted.

"Randy asked me if I wanted to join him and some of his friends to go up to his cabin. I couldn't say no... He's just so sweet." Jackie replied with a smile.

"Girl you're all smiles... I think you're in love..." Torrie commented.

"Really? We just started going out a week ago." Jackie stated.

"Not even..." Stacy mumbled.

"Just ignore her... She's still not over Matt..." Torrie declared.

"Well I don't see why you're still hung over him. You cheated on him with too many men to count!" Jackie announced.

"Me neither..." Torrie agreed.

"What is it with you two? Matt loved me! That's the only thing I had going for me at the time!" Stacy snapped.

"So that's why you cheated on him? Cause he loved you? Or are you really that twisted?" Jackie asked.

"I... I was afraid... We went out for a year and half! I cheated on him the last month we were together with maybe three guys. Three guys I didn't even know." Stacy stated.

"So you threw away a good thing for three guys you didn't know?" Torrie questioned.

"I know what I did was wrong... Right now all I want to focus on is a way to get Matt back." Stacy replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

She stopped the kiss that had lasted what seemed to be forever. He grinned at her as she took a deep breath. He rested his forehead on hers. Neither intended to have sex right here and now. The first time, in her opinion, should be special. Whatever that meant, he didn't know or really care. As long as they were together, that's the only thing he truly cared about.

_I'll be your dream _

I'll be your wish

_  
I'll be your fantasy. _

_  
I'll be your hope _

_  
I'll be your love _

_  
Be everything that you need. _

_  
I love you more with every breath _

_  
Truly madly deeply do.. _

_  
I will be strong I will be faithful _

_  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning. _

_  
A reason for living. _

_  
A deeper meaning._

"I love you..." He whispered as she smiled.

"I love you too..." She replied as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and hugged him tightly.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain. _

_  
I want to bathe with you in the sea. _

_  
I want to lay like this forever. _

_  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_To Be Continued..._

_Hope you enjoyed the update... I sure enjoy writing this story! In addition, reading the reviews I get..._

_Note: Lyrics from Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden._


	8. Misunderstood

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Thank you: **Brookie1022, Megan, Rocksbabigirl, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, JFAC, respectheundertaker, justagirl8225, Raven Kino, & sapphiretwilight **for the reviews!  
**Notes: 40 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Not as happy as I will be when I hit 50... :D Lol...

* * *

_**Chapter Seven; Misunderstood**_

The three couples were on their way to Randy's cabin. In one car, there was Trish and Jason, who also had most of the luggage in the backseat. While the other car occupied John, Amy, Jackie and Randy. However, the cabin was around a three-hour drive from their current location of St. Louis.

Meanwhile...

Jeff, Chris, Matt and Adam along with Victoria, Eddie and Dawn went out bowling. Of course, all Dawn was doing was whining about not being invited to Randy's cabin with Amy and John. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't going to be there and witness the progress.

"Dawn get over it..." Victoria ordered as she stood up for her turn to bowl.

"NO... I set them up... It's like being pregnant, but in a coma and not being able to see your belly grow." Dawn pouted.

"That was a very bad example." Adam informed her as he turned around to face her.

Dawn stuck out her tongue before stating, "It was a good example."

"Dawn, please, quit while you're ahead." Eddie pleaded.

"That's easy for you to say..." Dawn mumbled.

"Dawn, we're here to have fun, not be miserable... As much as I too hate the fact that they're only around couples that will make them want to do some stuff..." Jeff paused, "I'm here to enjoy myself."

"Jeff you're only angry cause your afraid they'll get _too_ close..." Matt stated.

"While Dawn is afraid they'll get close and she won't be able to be there and see it!" Adam declared.

"Why do you think that?" Dawn hissed.

"Cause Amy told me that you asked her if her and John had sex yet..." Victoria replied.

"So you tell Adam!" Dawn snapped.

"He was there... Although Amy didn't know it." Victoria announced.

"Where was he then?" Eddie asked.

"In the bathroom... We thought it was Dawn at first." Adam declared.

"So you hid in the bathroom?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, it was the only way to avoid her." Adam replied.

"Am I that bad?" Dawn pouted.

"Well... Do you want us to answer that honestly?" Adam asked.

Eddie hit Adam over the head and said, "Homes! That ain't even a question! No Dawn, you're not that bad... We all love you, mamacita."

"Owww! That's just you talking..." Adam mumbled as Dawn left.

"Asshole..." Victoria sneered as she shot Adam a dirty look.

Victoria got up and hurried after Dawn.

"What? Did I say something?" Adam questioned.

"What didn't you say, jackass..." Chris snapped.

"You were all thinking it too." Adam stated.

"I wasn't... Dawn ain't that bad." Jeff replied.

"Speak for yourself." Matt declared.

"What? You think she's that bad?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I do! She's the one that set me up with that tramp..." Matt announced.

"Speaking of tramps, ain't that your ex-trash bag hoe over there?" Chris questioned as he pointed to Torrie, Rey & Stacy.

"Damn... That ain't no coincidence..." Jeff stated.

"If it is than I'm impressed." Adam announced.

"Yeah well don't be..." Matt hissed.

"You need a new girlfriend. Just to show her you're over her. Plus then she'll leave you alone." Chris explained.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Torrie asked.

"Of course it is! Matt will so want me back…" Stacy replied.

"By what? Bowling? That isn't going to get him back." Rey declared.

"What do you know about getting men back?" Stacy snapped.

"Being that I am in fact a man, I say I know a lot more than you." Rey stated.

"Who goes bowlin' in a skirt?" Jeff asked.

"Apparently Stacy." Adam mumbled.

"Fancy seeing you here…" Stacy said as she smiled at Matt who only frowned.

"Yeah, really…" Matt mumbled before turning his attention to the game.

Stacy stomped a foot down in anger as Jeff and Chris started chucking.

"So much for talking…" Torrie mumbled as she pulled Stacy away from where she was standing.

Rey stood there and glared at the two women then at the men in front of him.

"You wanna join us, homes?" Eddie asked.

"Sure… If they plan on talking about girlie stuff." Rey replied.

"So what exactly is Stacy up to?" Adam questioned as Rey sat down.

"Isn't that obvious? She wants Matt back..." Rey announced.

"Can't say that that doesn't surprise me." Matt declared as he took a seat next to Adam at the panel.

"Looks like you're down by two..." Adam informed Chris.

"Who's ahead of me then?" Chris asked.

"Vi and Eddie." Adam replied with a grin.

"Eddie sucks... How could he be ahead of me?" Chris asked as he looked up at the score. "How'd you get three strikes in a row?"

"Easy essa, you roll the ball down the lane... Do you need lessons?" Eddie stated.

"No! Why would I, Chris Jericho, the king of the world, the king of bling-bling..." Chris started.

"Okay, we don't need a complete definition of Chris Jericho... Plus you never wear bling-bling, so how are you the king of bling-bling?" Adam asked.

"That's none of your business... Now onto more important matters, like me!" Chris replied.

"Sorry we don't wish to talk about you..." Jeff declared.

"How 'bout we just bowl?" Matt offered.

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?" Chris questioned.

"There's a lot of fun in bowlin', at least there was until we took _you_ bowlin'." Jeff stated.

"Well see if I invite you to my wedding..." Chris hissed.

"You don't even have a girlfriend." Eddie reminded him.

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Chris sneered.

"Okay, unless you're goin' to marry a bowlin' ball." Jeff replied.

"He may just do that, essa." Eddie announced.

"I will NOT! You're starting to get on my last nerves..." Chris snapped.

Elsewhere...

"Wow, Randy, I'm impressed." Trish stated as they entered the cabin.

"Who wouldn't be?" Randy asked with a grin.

"It's nice..." Jason mumbled to Trish.

"Nice? Just nice?" Trish asked in a whisper.

"Fine, better than nice..." Jason muttered.

"Oh is my baby jealous?" Trish asked as she coupled Jason's face in her hands.

"Trish, please, we're in public..." Jason pleaded.

"Fine then... Have it your way." Trish snapped as she turned away from him and hurried after Amy and John who were holding hands.

"Hey, Ames... Can we talk?" Trish asked as she grabbed Amy's arm.

John stopped as soon as he felt Amy stop. Amy released his hand as she nodded and said, "Yeah, sure Trish... I'll be right back."

"Take your time... As long as you come back..." John replied.

"What would give you the idea I'd never come back?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"Nothin'..." John said with a shrug before continuing to look around the cabin.

Trish technically pulled Amy into one of the bedrooms and locked the door behind them. Before turning to face Amy she took a deep breath.

"Trish what is this about?" Amy asked as Trish paced back and forth.

"Jay... And me..." Trish stated slowly.

"What about you and Jay?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, don't tell Jay, but..." Trish started slowly before stopping.

"But what Trish? What's wrong? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell Jay..." Amy pleaded.

"Yeah I know you won't... I just... It's just that bad..." Trish replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What'd you cheat on him?" Amy asked after seeing the tear.

Trish gave her a face as she said, "NO! Never... It's just... I'm worried."

"About what? What could possibly be so bad that you'd be this worried?"

"I... I think I'm... I think I'm pregnant..."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Amy yelled only for Trish to cover her mouth quickly.

Randy and John looked back to the closed bedroom door and then at each other.

"You and Amy haven't had sex, have you?" Randy asked as he pulled John aside.

"No... Not to my knowledge at least..." John joked.

Randy rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe your girl had a one night stand with some dude and now is pregnant!"

"Never... You think? Oh my god! My girlfriend's pregnant!" John exclaimed.

"Amy's pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Yeah and John isn't even the father!" Randy stated.

"Wow that's, odd... I didn't know she was with anyone before you..." Jason replied slowly.

"Yeah well me neither." John mumbled.

"Heard of one night stands? They're very popular in America." Randy declared.

"Shut up Randy... I can't believe she told Trish before me..." John announced.

"Well all you need to hope for is that you were the guy who she had a one night stand with and she left." Randy exclaimed.

"You know what the odds of that are? Seriously Randy, that's impossible." John replied.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"It means exactly what I said! I'm pregnant Amy!" Trish snapped.

"I can tell..." Amy mumbled before heading for the door.

"And where are you going?"

"I need some air..." Amy replied.

The bedroom door opened and all of the guy's eyes fell onto the two divas before them. John's fell to Amy's stomach as they both walked up to them. Before anyone could say a word, Jackie came up to them and grabbed Randy's arm.

"This cabin is amazing!" Jackie stated.

"Yeah..." Amy mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

"Amy, is there somethin' you wanna tell me?" John asked.

"No, why?" Amy replied as she looked up at him.

"No reason..." John announced before his eyes fell back onto her stomach.

"John, can you please stop checking Amy out? It's creeping me out." Trish declared.

"Oh yeah... Sorry... I was-- Yeah well, it's hard you keep my eyes off her, ya know? Even if she were to change at all... In shape or form..." John stated.

"John are you okay?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face.

John rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah... Sure... You sure there ain't nothin' you wanna tell me?"

"I'm sure... Why do you keep askin' that?" Amy questioned.

"No reason, I'm just makin' sure we're bein' honest with each other..." John replied only for his eyes to fall right back on her stomach after he finished his sentence.

"Amy... We really need to talk..." Randy stated.

"Why? What about?" Amy asked.

"Girl stuff..." Randy joked.

"Don't we have to get the luggage in here?" Trish interrupted.

"Yeah... Sure, let's go get it..." Randy mumbled.

Jason, Jackie, Trish and Randy all headed for the door. Amy was about to only for John to catch her wrist in his hand.

"Amy... Are you sure?" John pleaded.

"Am I sure what?" Amy snapped as she looked into his eyes in questioned.

With his freehand, he scratched the back of his neck and said, "Are you sure there isn't something you should be telling me?"

"If there was, wouldn't I have told you the first time?" Amy asked before he released her hand.

"We need to talk later..." John declared before heading out the door.

Amy rolled her shoulders back and followed John out the door. As Trish entered, she stopped Amy.

"What'd he say?" Trish asked.

"The same thing he kept sayin'... He wanted to know if there was somethin' I wasn't tellin' him." Amy replied.

Trish raised an eyebrow before Amy pushed past and headed out the door. No more than a few seconds after Amy left Jason and Randy walked in.

"You guys got the room on the left." Randy stated as he set down his bag.

"Cool..." Jason mumbled before helping Trish get her bags down to their room for the weekend.

"Why'd you pack so much?" Jason asked as he set her bags down on the bed.

"Cause I like to be prepared..." Trish replied.

"So Trish, is there something that Amy's hiding from John?" Jason questioned.

"No, why?" Trish asked.

"Well cause she yelled that she was pregnant at the top of her lungs... John heard it and freaked out." Jason stated.

"Oh, really... That was a shocker... I mean who would have thought Amy was pregnant with Jeff's baby..." Trish mumbled.

"JEFF?" Jason yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know... Who would have thought?" Trish declared.

"Not me..." Jason said as he shook his head.

"Me neither! I wonder if Amy and John will stay together..."

"They probably will... I mean it was probably a one night stand, right?" Jason replied.

"Right..." Trish stated as she patted his chest.

Randy sighed as he set his bag down on the floor of the room he and Jackie were going to share. He had heard every single word that Jason and Trish said, it wouldn't please John when he found out. Jackie set her bag down, not hearing anything Jason or Trish had said or even Amy.

Randy gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'll be right back..."

"Okay..." Jackie mumbled as she watched him exit the room.

"John... We need to talk!" Randy exclaimed as he reached the main room. "The room on the right sweetheart." He told Amy as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Amy shrugged and headed for the room on the right. Randy watched the door close then turned to John.

"What's this 'bout?" John asked.

"Amy's pregnant with Jeff's child!" Randy stated in a whisper.

"WHAT!" John yelled as Randy winced.

"John? Randy? What's going on?" Jackie asked as she, Trish, Jason and Amy all rushed into the main room.

"Oh nothin'..." John mumbled.

"Yeah, nothing... I was just telling John here how much this cost." Randy replied.

"Sure... So that's why you rushed in here sayin' we need to talk? Do you honestly brag _that_ much?" Amy asked.

"I guess you've never met the real Randy then..." John declared.

"I do and he doesn't brag." Jackie stated.

"Yeah he does..." John argued.

"Guys, don't argue over me..." Randy joked with a laugh.

"Ewww, John isn't gay... Is he?" Trish asked.

"Why'd you even ask that?" Amy snapped.

"NO!" John hissed.

"I was just kidding..." Trish mumbled.

"Yeah, well Amy and I need to talk..." John stated before pushing past Randy.

Trish watched as they headed down the hall then she turned to Randy.

"Trish... I'm gonna unpack..." Jason announced.

"Same here Randy..." Jackie declared before heading back to their room.

"So what'd you say to John?" Trish asked.

"That's none of your business..." Randy replied as he pushed past her.

Meanwhile...

"Amy, I'm gonna ask you one last time... Is there somethin' you haven't told me?" John asked.

"No John... At least nothin' that you need to know." Amy replied.

"Damnit Amy! I know about the pregnancy!" John exclaimed as Amy's jaw dropped.

"Really? 'An how does that concern you?" Amy snapped.

"You're my girlfriend... I deserve to know you're pregnant." John declared.

"What? I am NOT pregnant!" Amy announced.

"Yes you are! I heard you! Randy heard Trish say that it was Jeff's! Why wouldn't you tell me this?" John asked.

"Because I'm not pregnant and have NEVER been with Jeff..." Amy replied.

"Why would you say you were pregnant then?" John snapped.

"Cause I repeated what Trish said! Trish is pregnant, _not_ me!" Amy hissed.

"Are you serious?" John questioned.

"Yeah I am! I would have told you before I told Trish!" Amy declared.

John grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy you're not pregnant..." He exclaimed as she laughed.

"I can see that..." She replied.

_To Be Continued..._

_I know what y'all are sayin'! FINALLY AN UPDATE! Lol... Hope ya enjoyed! In addition, I'm hoping to hit 50 reviews after this..._


	9. What To Do

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Thank you: **_Reviewers that have obviously reviewed this story - even if it was only one chapter, thank you for helping me! You inspire my writing as well as my ideas! If you got any suggestion of any kind just say so... 4 reviews until I hit 60!_

_**Chapter Eight; What To Do**_

After finding out Amy wasn't pregnant it hit John that he should probably tell Randy, being that he was a big mouth who'd probably tell everyone that Amy was pregnant. No wait, the only one who didn't think that was Jackie and Trish, but Trish was the one that told the lie. So now, Trish had some explaining to do.

"Randy?" John asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Randy answered from in the room. "Come in..."

"Okay..." John mumbled before opening the door.

"Hey, what'd she say? Did you two break up?" Randy exclaimed as he seen John.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"Ah... Nothing..." John mumbled.

"Jackie, could you ah, maybe excuse us for a minute?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, sure... Whatever..." Jackie replied before leaving with a smile.

She slipped into Amy's room and sat down on the bed. Amy offered a smile to the blonde and sat down beside her.

"What happened?" Jackie asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Jackie?" Amy questioned as Jackie sighed.

"Randy thinks you and John maybe broke up... So what happened?" Jackie informed her.

"Ah... Actually there was a misunderstanding..." Amy started.

"What type of misunderstanding?" Jackie interrupted.

"Okay, don't tell Jay... However, Trish thinks she's pregnant, in order to cover it up, she said I was pregnant... Randy overheard and then told John; apparently, Trish told Jay that I was pregnant with Jeff's child... John kept questioning me about it. I swear the look on his face when he found out it wasn't true... It was just priceless." Amy explained.

"That's the weirdest story I've ever heard. Wait until Jeff and Matt get word of this... On the other hand, even worse, Jay. Trish is gonna be in so much trouble for lying... After all next to communication, honesty and trust is the most important thing in a relationship." Jackie declared as Amy rolled her shoulders back uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Jackie asked as she noticed the redhead seemed worried.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just you're right, it is..." Amy replied.

"Okay... Well, can I stay in here until Randy and John get done?" Jackie requested.

"Yeah, sure... Go ahead..." Amy encouraged.

_Meanwhile..._

"So Trish's pregnant, not Amy?" Randy asked after John explained everything to him.

"Exactly." John replied.

"Well, I guess you're happy." Randy mumbled.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that Amy ain't pregnant." John started.

"So, you think we should talk to Jay?" Randy interrupted.

"No... Trish has to tell him, not us..." John announced as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry about ah, telling you that Amy was pregnant..." Randy apologized.

"Don't sweat it... Not like it was a big deal... No harm done." John replied as Randy nodded.

"How mad do you think Jay will be once he finds out Trish lied to him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know about you, but if I were him, I'd be pissed..." John declared.

"So would I... She lied to him, betrayed his trust." Randy stated.

"You act as if you're a date master!" John laughed.

"I've had my share of screw ups. An example is when I ran into Amy and we were still holding--" Randy explained.

"Please... Don't remind me..." John cut him off.

"Oh, sorry..." Randy mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Just don't bring that up... That was practically hell for me." John announced.

"What? Seeing Amy with another man? A man who's much better looking than yourself... A man that is talented, charming, and of course god's gift to women." Randy joked.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop saying that stuff?" John asked.

"A million, John..." Randy said before sticking his tongue out.

"You wanna keep that?" John questioned before Randy closed his mouth.

"Actually yes... I was planning on getting closer to Amy later tonight..." Randy replied.

"Look at her and I'll never see again..." John warned.

"John, she has a nice ass, but not nice enough to blind a man." Randy declared.

"You really don't want to live to see tomorrow, do you?" John asked.

"As long as tonight is with Amy..." Randy joked.

"Man, you're really pushin' your luck." John stated as he shook his head.

"Pushing my luck would be to go for Trish Stratus." Randy replied.

"You aren't plannin' on doin' that, are you?" John snapped.

"No... I wasn't even planning on getting close to Amy... All talk, no action, buddy." Randy announced.

"You get no action?" John teased.

"No, I get more action in a week than you will ever get your entire lifetime..." Randy declared.

"Okay, so tell me, how much action do you see in a week?" John asked.

"Man, I'm not the type to kiss and tell... Go ask Jay how many times Trish and him do the wild thing a week, should take two seconds to answer..." Randy replied.

"You really are an asshole, you know that? Sometimes I wonder how you ever got any woman in bed." John stated.

"Ch... I've gotten plenty of women in bed!" Randy snapped.

"Okay... That's fantastic, man! Keep up the shitty work!" John teased.

"Why are we even talking about me?" Randy asked, changing the subject.

"Good question." John replied.

_Elsewhere..._

After Matt complained the paint off the walls, the group finally left the bowling alley.

"God, just because Stacy was there we had to leave?" Jeff pouted.

"Yes, cause Matt doesn't want to see that filthy dirty disgusting brutal bottom feeding trash bag hoe!" Chris exclaimed as everyone glared at him.

"Nice name... I totally agree..." Matt replied as Dawn shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, you're talking about the mamacita you used to love, homes..." Eddie warned.

"Used to, being the key words there... She's a slut, what more can I say?" Matt snapped.

"You can work things out?" Adam offered.

"Work things out? How is that even possible? She cheated on me not once, but who knows how many times..." Matt hissed.

"Point... Now onto more important topics!" Chris declared.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"Like... How about Amy and John?" Adam teased.

"Now there's a topic--" Dawn started.

"Save it Dawn... We don't wanna hear about how much you went through to set them up." Jeff cut her off before Dawn stuck her tongue out, Jeff returned the gesture.

"Children..." Adam mumbled as he shook his head.

_Meanwhile..._

Stacy cried as Torrie tried to comfort her. Guys passing by, who happened to be single, stopped and asked Rey if they could do anything for the lovely lady.

"No... She just has PMS... It's a long story, man..." Rey replied.

"PMS!" Stacy exclaimed after the man walked away.

"Get over it..." Rey ordered before sitting down.

Another guy stopped and was about to say something before Rey mouthed something to him. The man's eyes grew wide before he ran off.

"What's his problem? Am I that unbearable!" Stacy asked.

"No... They're just weird..." Torrie offered.

"Oh shut up!" Stacy yelled before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Torrie exclaimed.

"To get Matt back!" Stacy replied.

"What? How?" Torrie called as she rushed after Stacy.

Rey shrugged and followed the two divas.

_Elsewhere..._

After having their little talks with one another Randy, John, Jackie, Amy, Trish and Jason were all sitting in the main room.

"What's there to do here?" Jason asked.

"Well it's raining, so not much..." Randy replied as he glared out the window.

"I can't believe our luck..." John mumbled.

Amy grinned and grabbed John's hand. "We could always stay in our bedroom..." Amy offered.

John smirked and waved back at the others as Amy pulled him to the bedroom.

"Why don't we follow suit?" Randy asked as Jackie giggled.

"Sure..." Jackie replied before getting up.

After Jackie and Randy disappeared from the main room Trish and Jason started to talk.

"So Ames is really pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Wha-- Oh yeah... Didn't I say so before?" Trish replied.

"Yeah... But I'm just checking... I can't believe she hasn't told John." Jason admitted.

"She doesn't want to worry him." Trish stated.

"It's gonna break them up if she doesn't tell him the truth. Without honesty a relationship is nothing." Jason declared.

Trish drew her lower lip in between her teeth. Nervously she looked into Jason's eyes.

"I knew it..." Jason mumbled. "This is so like you Trish! Why would you make up a lie about Amy?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Trish cried.

"That's no excuse... You know it... I still can't believe you're still lying, after all we've been through you don't think I'd be happy about having a child?" Jason snapped.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Trish snapped.

"You don't want your own husband's child?" Jason asked in disgust.

"Not yet... I'm not ready." Trish explained.

"Trish, you've got to take responsibility for your own actions... We made that child together and we're going to raise it together." Jason replied.

"I know we made it together! How else would I be pregnant?" Trish sneered.

_Meanwhile..._

Once they got into the bedroom they sat down in the center of the bed.

"Do you think Jay and Trish will split up?" Amy asked before John shrugged.

"Who's to say? I mean she did lie..." John replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but I really think they're meant to be together..." Amy declared.

"An' what about us?" John questioned with a mischievous grin.

"What about us?" Amy teased.

John put a hand to his chest and said, "I'm hurt Amy... I give you my heart and this is how you treat me?"

Amy blinked. "Nice try, but you're not going to win a Grammy... Or an Oscar."

"Why must you put me down?" John asked giving her a sad look.

She giggled at him. "Why must you always get your way?"

"Because I am special..." John replied before Amy snorted.

"Special? As in special ed?" Amy teased.

"Oh, that was crossin' the line... Now you must be punished..." John stated.

"Punished?" Amy echoed as she smirked at him.

"Yes, punished..." John announced.

"Okay, so what's my punishment?" Amy asked.

"I get to do whatever I want to that body of yours..." John replied.

"I don't think so..." Amy declared.

"Well I do..." John said with a grin.

"Keep it PG-13..." Amy warned.

"Now what fun is that?" John asked.

Before Amy could answer John lowered his head and their lips met. His hand raised and cupped her face as he did so...

_Meanwhile..._

Trish and Jason were still arguing about Trish's lie.

"I thought you were done with lying?" Jason asked as he paced back and forth.

Trish was sitting before him on the couch and fell silent after Jason scolded her.

"I was... But I couldn't tell you that I was pregnant... I didn't want it..." Trish replied.

"So you thought you could just get rid of it without telling me?" Jason sneered.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking of my career!" Trish snapped.

"Trish... I love you, but I just can't take this any more... If you get rid of that baby, we're over." Jason declared.

"No! I don't want to lose you!" Trish yelled.

"You get rid of our baby, and you will..." Jason stated.

Just after he finished his sentence Jackie and Randy returned to the main room.

"I hope you two are done arguing... Cause we're gonna make dinner." Randy announced.

"No... Go ahead, Trish needs to do some thinking." Jason replied as he glared at Trish.

Trish gritted her teeth together before getting up and storming back to the rooms. She stormed into John and Amy's room and slapped the door behind her.

"Interesting..." Randy mumbled before grinning at Jackie. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall!" Jackie said before giggling.

_Meanwhile, in John and Amy's room..._

Trish didn't seem to even take the time to notice the situation she just walking in on the two of them making out. She paced back and forth ranting on and on about how she isn't ready to have a baby. John pretended to listen, while Amy paid close attention to the angry blonde.

"I'm right, right?" Trish asked.

"Ah, yeah, sure..." Amy mumbled before tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trish snapped as John chuckled.

"It means that you're wrong..." John replied.

"John!" Amy sneered before hitting him.

"Oww! What?" John asked as rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Don't be such an asshole..." Amy hissed.

"Then don't hit me..." John replied.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a jerk." Amy snapped.

"Okay... Focus! What should I do?" Trish asked.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hmmm... If you were Trish what would you pick? Jason or your career? Is this really even a question? Who do you think is right? Jason or Trish?_


	10. Heartbreak & Mischievous Games

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Thank you: **_All of those who have taken the time to review..._

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a century for me to update but I was stuck on this story... Hopefully this chapter's good..._

_**Chapter Nine; Heartbreak & Mischievous Games**_

They had to get away; they accepted Randy's offer to get away from this, but it followed them. Trish and Jason's dilemma caused the newest couple to have some problems. Jackie kept questioning Randy if he'd be the same way Jason was, this lead to Jackie and Randy getting into their first fight. Amy and John, on the other hand, weren't making as big of a deal out of the situation.

"Thank your sluty wife for breaking Jackie and I up..." Randy spat.

"I'm not even talking to her..." Jason declared.

"Y'all are makin' such a big deal outta nothin'." John stated.

"This isn't nothing... John, I'm surprised Amy hasn't thought about this! If you two get serious sooner or later you will get married and have a baby..." Jason announced.

"So? I'd like to think she'd give up some time in her career to have my baby." John replied.

"That's exactly how I felt... But no, Trish has to be a bitch about it." Jason sneered.

"Well Amy may be a bitch, but she's not heartless." John declared.

"I know Amy isn't heartless, but Jackie is..." Randy hissed.

John rolled his eyes at Randy then the three divas entered the cabin, Jackie and Trish headed straight to the room they were now sharing while Amy sat in John's lap.

"You're very lucky." Randy stated.

"I know..." John replied, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

"So what's the topic of conversation? It's not Trish again, is it?" Amy asked.

Jason looked at the floor and shook his head. "No..." He stated innocently.

"Well you must be having a private conversation with yourself about something else... But we were talking about Trish." Randy announced while Amy laughed.

"Doesn't surprise me... All Trish would talk about is how she's right." Amy declared.

"As usual..." Jason commented.

"Which she's wrong." Randy commented.

"Of course she's wrong... But she needs to see that herself." Amy stated.

"Which could take how long? By the time she sees she's wrong, it'll be too late." Randy declared.

Amy shrugged not bothering to reply. Randy was half right, it would take her a long time to see that she's completely wrong, but that was the least of her worries. Seeing how this had effected the new couple, she didn't wish to take any chances at taking sides. Odds were that John would be on Randy and Jason's side, but then again he could agree with Trish's decision. Not that she was staying silent just for John, but for her friendships with the two. Jason had been one of her best friends for years now, Trish had also been close with Amy, but not as close as she and Jason were at first.

Now things were changing, slowly, but surely, everyone was starting to become more distant of one another. To say the least Amy was slightly relieved that Matt and Stacy broke up, she never truly approved of the relationship. She had never liked Stacy, being that she was extremely annoying and most of the time she made people question if blondes were seriously stupid. Not that all blondes were that way, some just brushed off that way.

Other than Stacy another person that truly annoyed her was Randy, only because he always thought he was right. Much like Trish, not exactly a duo you wanted to run into. They could both hold quite the grudge, a trait that Amy practically despised. Trish hadn't really held many grudges as of lately. This was probably the first thing she had a solid opinion on.

Where as the whole decision making was concerned, Amy truly thought Trish would pick Jason, however, Trish was unpredictable. Sadly yes, Trish could in fact choose her career. Amy snapped out of her thoughts when John pointed out that Randy and Jason had went to the store. She shifted slightly to look at him.

He smirked, "What's on your mind?"

She jumped a tad when his hand started running up and down her arm, letting out a soft sigh after a few moments of silence.

"I'm just worried..." She explained.

"Well don't worry... It doesn't matter... It's between them... Not us." He replied.

Before she could reply John pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She grinned as she rested her head on his chest, things could in fact be worse. It could be Dawn and Eddie fighting, which would basically be the beginning of World War III. Either way it seemed as if in the end relationships will be broken. Once they got back home Dawn would get word and it'd get worse.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

An eyebrow raised at her question, "What you don't wanna be with me?"

She rolled her eyes slapping his chest slightly, "You know I wanna be with you baby... When are we leaving here?"

John shrugged, "I don't know... Soon, I don't see Randy and Jay sharing a bed... Better yet we should offer to sleep on the couch... Give Jay his own room..."

Amy sat up and glared at him. "We could do that."

"Yeah... We might just get a better night of sleep." John commented.

"True..." Amy nodded.

_Later that day..._

The group of feuding superstars and divas had settled down for dinner, one dinner that would be remembered by all six.

"So... Have you made that almighty decision yet?" Jason asked.

"Actually yes... But I'd rather not tell you right now." Trish replied.

"Why not? They all know about it..." Jason stated.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm sorry Jason, but I'm not having this baby... As a matter of fact, when we get back, I'm getting and abortion." Trish declared.

"What!" Amy snapped. "Trish... No... You can't..."

"I can and I will!" Trish sneered.

Jason leaned back in the chair, shaking his head.

"So this is what it comes down to? You're going to kill an innocent child because you're to damn caught up in your career?" Jason hissed.

"No... I'm not ready Jason! I wanted to wait a while longer until I had kids. Since you made me choose between you and my career it took a long time for me to choose. But in the end, there's other fish in the sea..." Trish replied.

Trish got up and walked to the room she and Jackie shared.

"Sorry Jay." Amy mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He patted her hand and tried to offer her a broken smile.

"Me too... Sorry I fell for such a skank." Jason stated.

Amy frowned as Jackie got up and followed Trish. Randy glared at the remaining four at the table.

"I think it's best that we just leave now." Randy declared.

"Yeah..." Amy agreed. "I'll just go and tell Trish and Jackie."

The three nodded as Amy got up and headed to the back room.

"Trish... Open up... It's me..." Amy ordered as she knocked on the door.

Jackie opened the door, Amy stepped in and stared at Trish.

"I can't believe you just did that... But I'm not here to scold you... I'm here to tell you that one you better think of what's going to happen after we go back. Two, we're leaving... So get your bags packed. Trish you and Jackie can head back in your car... I'm gonna go with John, Randy and Jason." Amy stated before leaving.

Trish blinked before grabbing her bag.

"Let's just hurry up." She mumbled.

Jackie nodded and did the same.

xxx

The trip back was very quiet, none bothered to say anything other than giving one another directions. Or well Amy giving Trish directions. By the time they arrived in St Louis Dawn had called three times. Though they had yet to inform the brunette what was really going on between the six. Randy unloaded his stuff from his car while Trish and Jackie had headed back to the hotel where they met up with Dawn and Victoria.

Shortly after Randy had finished unpacking he repacked new clothes for the road and the four headed to the hotel. They were greeted by Chris, Matt and Jeff the trio stated that the four ladies had went out for the night.

"So what happened?" Matt asked as soon as he and Amy were almost alone.

"Ah... Trish and Jason broke up." Amy replied.

Jeff, who was following the two, hurried to catch up as Matt took in the information.

"God, you act as if I'm not welcome." Jeff pouted.

"You aren't." Matt stated before Jeff stuck out his tongue.

Amy rolled her eyes, slapping Matt's arm.

"You are welcome Jeff... Everyone loves you." Amy declared.

"I know..." Jeff beamed.

"So why'd Trish and Jay break up?" Matt asked.

"Trish's pregnant and she referred to get an abortion rather than keeping the baby. So she's gonna get an abortion sometime before we leave St. Louis." Amy explained.

"Oh..." Matt mumbled as he stared down at the carpet.

"Well that sucks." Jeff stated.

"I know... I was shocked that Trish would rather have a career than Jason." Amy declared.

"Well that just shows that Trish is a bitch." Matt replied.

"I doubt that I'll be hanging around her anymore..." Amy added.

"Good, I hate her." Matt announced.

Amy rolled her eyes as they reached Matt's hotel room.

"By the way, thanks for letting us stay with you." Amy said as Matt unlocked the door.

"No problem... Jeff and I always could use the company." Matt stated.

"Of course! Now we can annoy Chris tonight!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Amy replied with a smirk.

"How do you wanna get his key?" Jeff asked.

"You can just tell him that you need to go to the bathroom?" Amy offered.

"Ahh, I like that idea... And then we shall set up a nice little prank on him. Matt does our door have a lock?" Jeff questioned.

"What kind of a hotel room door doesn't have a lock?" Matt snapped.

"I don't know... I was just checking so that we can lock Chris out. He'll probably wish to kill us." Jeff stated.

"But since he loves us so much he'll forgive us!" Amy beamed.

"Of course." Jeff nodded as Amy laughed.

"So what do you have that we could use against him?" Amy asked.

"Shaving cream? Hair dye?" Jeff offered as he looked through his bag.

"I like the hair dye idea." Amy replied.

"So what color shall we dye it?" Jeff questioned.

"Hmm... Pink? Blue? Green?" Amy asked.

"I think a lime green would be good." Jeff stated, holding up the can.

"And Chris shall look like a freak... Hurricane Jr." Amy declared.

"Maybe we should tape this..." Matt mumbled.

"Good idea... Who has a video camera?" Amy questioned.

"Dawn does... She planned on taping you and John for some reason." Jeff replied.

Amy shook her head, "Dawn's odd..."

Once they had their annoy/torture Chris plan complete, they put their plan in action. First by having Jeff request to borrow Chris' after shave.

"Why do you need my after shave?" Chris asked.

"Because Matt used all of mine for his hot date with that one chick!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You mean Maria?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah... Her... Please?" Jeff pleaded.

"Fine... Here, just don't use all of it." Chris warned.

Jeff smirked and ran up stairs, Amy shook her head and laughed. Chris and John stared at her.

"Sorry... Just he runs like a girl." She mumbled.

"God, I always used to think that... I was wondering why no one every brought that up before!" Chris exclaimed.

Amy laughed again and John smirked at her, waiting until Chris left to say something.

"Jeff doesn't need after shave, does he?" John asked.

"Of course not... Matt has his own after shave." Amy replied.

John rolled his eyes, "If Chris wants to kill you, I might not protect you."

"You want Chris to kill me? But then you'll have to get a new girlfriend." Amy stated.

"That's the whole plan." John teased.

Amy stuck out her tongue and then said, "And yet you say you love me."

"Oh and I do... But sometimes you're too evil for me..." John replied.

"I am not evil... I have yet to torture you."

"You are right now." John declared.

"How is that!" Amy snapped.

"Because I want to have a make out session and you never gave me that." John complained.

"Well that's because you were very bad." Amy teased.

"Sure... But you forgot to punish me." John replied.

"Okay... No make out session." Amy stated.

"But that's a bad punishment... If you really wanted to punish me you'd make me go out to a movie with you." John declared.

Amy laughed, "Okay... I guess that's a punishment if I get to pick the movie."

"As long as it's not a girly chick flick, then we're good." John announced.

Amy rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"Whatever am I to do with you?"

"You are to kiss me and love me." John replied.

"Whatever John..." Amy mumbled.

To Be Continued...


	11. Pink Hair

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Thank you: **_All of those who have taken the time to review..._

_**Author's Note:** Hehe, I think it's time to start twisting the plot! Or did I already do that? Oh well..._

_**Chapter Ten; Pink Hair**_

The morning light shines through the blinds, awaking the occupants of the room from their deep sleep. Her hand runs across his bare chest as his hand moves from her leg to her butt slowly, causing the diva to jump slightly.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" He mumbled.

"No... I just didn't know you were--" She started.

"Awake?" He finished.

"Yeah... Awake." She replied.

"Well I've been awake... I was waiting for you to wake up..." He stated.

"Is that right?" She questioned playfully.

"Yep, that's right." He murmured, stretching his arms out.

She watched him, rolling her eyes at his last comment. Before she could comment on it they heard someone pounding on the door that joined the two rooms.

"Amy... What did Jeff do to Chris?" John asked.

"He replaced his after shave with perfume... Replaced his shampoo with pink hair dye... Replaced his soap with a cheap smelly bar of soap... Put glue on the towel Chris was going to use after his shower..." Amy started.

"What is wrong with you people? You'd never consider doing that to me, would you?" John questioned.

"We already did." Amy joked.

"Oh really now? Well I guess I'm gonna cut you off." John stated.

"Like I'd care..." Amy mumbled, getting out of bed.

"You should... I happen to be a very good lover." John insisted.

"Okay... And you know this how? Wait - I probably don't want to know." Amy replied.

Amy quickly opened the door that joined the two rooms and stepped out of the way, Jeff rushed in and quickly went into the bathroom. Chris quickly followed and the second Amy and John seen him they started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Chris snapped.

"Your hair... Your back... And your face." Amy replied, as she kept laughing.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with my face?" Chris asked.

"It's your face... That's what's wrong." Amy teased.

"Well that's uncalled for!" Chris hissed.

"Chris, love the hair... Is that... Pink?" John questioned.

Chris jerked his head in John's direction, giving him a dirty look before he turned his attention back to Amy.

"Where's Jeff?" Chris asked angrily.

"Amy took part in it..." John pointed out.

Amy gave John a dirty look before she gave Chris a look as if to say he was lying. Chris, however, believed John and quickly hoisted the redhead onto his shoulder. She kicked as he carried her into the other room, an amused John followed.

"What are you going to do with her?" John questioned.

"Make her pay... I was going to get Jeff with this, but I guess Amy will hate it more." Chris informed him.

"Chris, it was only my idea...! Jeff did it all!" Amy yelled, as she kicked her feet.

"Too bad... So sad." John taunted.

"John, you hold her while I put in the dye." Chris ordered.

"Dye? As in hair dye!" Amy squealed.

"No... Pink hair dye..." Chris replied.

"No! Please... I'm sorry!" Amy stated.

Chris ignored her apology and had hold her as he retrieved the hair dye. John sat down on the bed with his arms wrapped around her, making it so that she could move her arms.

"John... Please... If you love me like you say you do you'll let me go!" Amy pleaded.

"No... You were bad..." John replied.

"If you let him dye my hair pink, so help me god, I will cut you off forever!" Amy warned.

"I'm so scared... You won't do that..." John stated.

Chris came back out with the hair dye and Amy quickly started kicking. John, the unfortunate soul, was kicked at least thirty times and Chris was kicked three times during the process. Once they finished Jeff had came out of the bathroom and laughed at Amy's misfortune. John let go of her and she quickly rushed into the bathroom in the hotel room.

"CHRIS! JOHN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amy screamed as she looked in the mirror.

"You may want to run." Jeff declared.

Chris, being smarter than John, did just that. John only laughed and stood there to feel now pink haired diva. She stormed out of the bathroom and slapped John.

"Why would you let him do this to me? Hell you helped!" Amy snapped.

"Well I think you deserved it." John replied.

Amy was about to protest, however John cut her off with a kiss. Jeff watched on as the couple kissed, after a minute he started clapping.

"Bravo! That performance deserves a Grammy! Or an Oscar..." Jeff teased.

"Shut up Jeff!" Amy ordered, throwing the closest thing in her reach at the man.

"Owww! Why would you throw an empty bottle of hair dye at me?" Jeff exclaimed sarcastically.

John laughed scooping the diva up in his arms, Jeff moved out of the way as John carried her into their hotel room.

"Chris, you can come out." John called as he set the diva down.

Chris peaked his head out of the bathroom.

"Is he serious, Amy?" Chris asked.

"Yes... I guess I deserved this..." Amy replied.

"Good! Anyway... Jeff messed up your bathroom." Chris stated as he came out.

"JEFF!" Came Amy and John's voices from the other room.

Jeff snickered and came into the room.

"My bad..." He mumbled.

"Your bad?" Amy echoed.

"Wow, you have pink hair... Kill Chris!" Jeff stated.

Amy blinked, "That won't get you out of this... What'd I do to you?"

"You took forever to open the door! Chris hit me with the phone!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You hit him with a phone?" John questioned.

"He deserved that and more!" Chris replied.

"True." John agreed.

"Just wait until Matt and everyone else gets a look at that pink hair... Chris and Amy you'll be laughed at." Jeff sated.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Chris asked.

**-x-xx-x-**

Fortunately they didn't have to be anywhere today and no one had called and asked them if they wanted to do something. Therefore, the four set out for the nearest store in search for hair dye that would hopefully get Chris and Amy's hair color back.

"What about blonde, babe?" John asked, picking out a random box of hair dye.

Amy slapped his hand, the box falling to the floor.

"NO!" She snapped.

"Well s-orry! I was just trying to help." John replied, sticking his tongue out.

"What about brown? They don't have red..." Jeff stated as he came up to the couple.

"I guess it'll do... It's better than... Pink..." Amy mumbled.

Hazel eyes narrowed at Chris, who found a wanted shade of blond. Chris only laughed at her misfortune.

"Too bad Jeff didn't use temporary dye." Chris teased.

"Why didn't you use temporary dye, Jeff?" Amy questioned.

"Because temporary dye is for wimps! Real prank artists use permanent." Jeff informed her.

"Whatever..." Amy mumbled.

"Let's just pay for this crap and get out! I think there are some people looking at us!" Chris snapped, pointing at two people at the front desk.

One of the elbowed the other and mumbled something about them seeing them. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed John's hand, dragging him to the front desk.

"You're paying for this." Amy ordered.

"What? Why should I pay for it?" John asked.

"Unless you want to be cut off... And unless you want a girlfriend with pink hair... You'll pay." Amy warned.

"Yes ma'am." John replied, grabbing his wallet.

Chris and Jeff stood behind the two, John paying for Amy's hair dye.

"And you should pay for my hair dye." Chris stated.

"If you want you can cut me off.. I don't mind." Jeff declared.

"Fine... You're not my friend anymore." Chris replied.

"That's fine with me. We both know you'll be talking to me tomorrow." Jeff mumbled.

"Whatever." Chris murmured.

**-x-xx-x-**

After they left the store they headed straight back to the hotel to re-dye Amy and Chris' hair. John, as punishment for allowing Chris to dye Amy's hair, was most likely cut off, while Jeff, surprisingly, had no punishment. Despite what John may have thought he wouldn't be getting away with taking part in dying Amy's hair pink…

"You do realize that I'm not letting you get off of this easily… Right?" Amy asked.

"Well, I just figured I'd kiss my way back into your heart, but I guess I can do more…" John replied playfully.

"John, you really are a child…" Amy mumbled, shaking her head.

"Bad news guys… You can't dye your hair back for two days… See! It says on the box to wait two days until you wash your hair. It's bad for your hair if you do otherwise!" Jeff warned.

"Damn you Chris! I'm going to be walking around with pink hair for two days because of you!" Amy sneered, crossing her arms.

"We can always stay inside…" John offered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Amy snapped.

"Definitely." John replied.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving my hotel room looking like this." Chris stated.

"Me neither!" Amy agreed.

"Good… Problem solved. Jeff will be Chris' kicking bag and Amy will be my pillow." John declared, happily.

"A kicking bag?" Jeff echoed.

"Pillow?" Amy questioned.

"Yes.. Pillow…" John replied.

"Is he high?" Chris mumbled.

"Probably… Just ignore him…" Jeff whispered.

"I heard that! And I resent being called a druggie… If anything I'm drunk from my baby's love." John declared.

"How… sweet…" Amy muttered.

"I thought it was." John replied with a playful wink.

--- To Be Continued ---

I KNOW! FINALLY! WHOO! So what'd you guys think? Please REVIEW!


	12. Hangover

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Thank you: **_All of those who have taken the time to review..._

_**Author's Note:** This is going to be placed a month after the previous chapter. I couldn't think of anything else for that particular chapter.. Anyhow, I'm going to be using the pink hair dilemma for future arguments and such.. I got this idea from a story I read a little while back, I figured it'd be interesting to see what would happen if I do this in this particular story._

_**Chapter Eleven; A Hangover**_

Blue eyes slowly adjusted to the bright, sunray lighted room. The WWE superstar attempted to sit up, however the heavy effects of a hangover caused the dark haired man to let out a groan as he pulled the covers over his shoulder and shifted onto his side. Despite the fact that he felt like shit a smirk came across his face, beside him laid the redheaded diva that he had been dating for some time now. He was well aware of his current state of nudity, his smirk grew wider as he ran a hand down her bare arm. The redhead shifting closer to him unconsciously. Her arm draped over his neck, her hand placed on the back of his neck before she started massaging his neck with her hand.

"Even in ya sleep ya can't keep ya hands off me." John commented.

Hazel eyes snapped open, the redhead returning the smirk, however she also rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. The redhead starting to sit up before she laid back down, John chucking as he realized she must be feeling the same effects of a hangover, just as he had sooner. John's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Ya wanna know somethin' odd? I don't remember our first time togetha.. An' I'm guessin' ya don't either.." John started, blue eyes sparking mischievously.

"What are you getting at, John Cena?" Amy asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm jus' sayin' that we should prolly re-enact last night.. Jus' so I know what it feels like to be with the woman I love." John retorted with a grin as his hand drew circles on her lower back.

"Oh you do, do you? Well.. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm up for sex with this hangover." Amy stated with a serious look.

John pouted slightly, "No sex? But baby.. Imma gonna be thinkin' 'bout ya all day. I won't be able to focus without somethin'."

An eyebrow was raised at that, "Something being sex, am I right?"

"'Course" John replied sheepishly.

"Hmm, let me think…" Amy mumbled before she closed her eyes.

John stared at her for a good five seconds before a smirk came across his face as he came up with a little plan to get exactly what he wanted, the West Newbury Native forcing the redhead onto her back. Without a second thought, the redhead grabbed the back of John's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. John quickly adjusting himself over her as the kiss deepened.

However, before they could get any further the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to stop and freeze in their place. Amy glaring up at John as the dark haired man looked down at her, neither bothering to see who had so rudely interrupted them.

"You may want to make sure your guests aren't still here before having sex.."

John and Amy both looked to the other bed in the room, and sure enough there sat Paul Lévesque, who didn't look too pleased as he had his arms crossed over the his black "Evolution" t-shirt. Blue eyes narrowed at the man, John rolling off Amy before he sat up, allowing the diva to pull the sheets to her bare body.

"Excuse us for livin'." John mumbled.

Paul snorted, "Excuse me for not wanting to see you screw my best friends' sister."

John blinked, did he just say what he think he said?

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" John questioned.

"She didn't tell you that she has brothers?" Paul inquired with a smirk.

"'Course she did, jus' not who.." John replied as he stared at Amy.

"What? I was about to tell you.. But then you started to kiss my neck and we never really got back to that subject." Amy stated as she glared back at John.

"Yea' I did." John nodding his head as he placed a hand on her thigh through the thin sheets.

Paul coughed, "None of that shit.. Not in front of the children."

John stared at Paul, who moved out of th way to reveal a confused Randy Orton laying there looking up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Randy asked.

"Why were ya sharin' a bed with a guy?"

"Well, I was in fact drunk.." Paul reminded him as he rolled his eyes.

"I hope y'all didn't do anythin'." John chuckled.

"Shut up Cena!" Randy snapped as he sat up. "Why are you two naked?"

Amy's grip on the sheet tightened as John's hand left her thigh, "None of ya business."

"Oh my god! John you got laid last night!" Randy exclaimed.

"Ya act as like it's a big deal.." John mumbled.

"It is! You got to fuck Amy! Way to go!" Randy replied with a smirk as he gave John the thumbs up.

Amy's jaw dropped as John shook his head, "Fuck off Orton."

"You two look like you already did--" Randy commented.

"Shut up, please.. Don't finish that sentence." Amy begged.

"Ames, go change into somethin'.. I've gotta talk to Orton 'bout what he can an' cannot say." John stated as he glared at Randy.

Randy blinked as Amy got out of the bed, gripping the sheet to her body as she did so. The redhead grabbing her bag before she entered the bathroom. John ordering Paul and Randy to look away as he grabbed his boxers off the floor and then slid them on.

"So what'd you want to talk about again?" Randy asked as he slid down the bed to sit on the edge.

"Exactly what I said.. Ya can't go 'round sayin' that shit. 'Specially in front of my gurl." John started.

"Oh god, is this going to be a long speech?" Randy complained. "I have a headache.."

"An' ya think I don't?" John retorted as he cocked an eyebrow at the younger man. "Jus' 'cos I was 'bout to have sex that doesn't mean that I don't have a headache.."

Randy smirked, "You were about to have sex?"

"Until we noticed that the 'cerebral assassin' ova there was watchin' us." John replied honestly, blue eyes narrowing at Paul again.

"You seen them and didn't wake me up?" Randy exclaimed, looking hurt as he glared at Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow at that, "You wanted to see that shit? I have to admit.. Seeing how fast he was on top of her made me think he hasn't been laid in a while."

Randy started cracking up as John snatched the phone book off the nightstand, throwing it at the back of Paul's head. Paul held his hand to the back of his head where the said phone book had hit, mumbling something about John being evil.

"Ya want some?" John snapped as he noticed Randy was still laughing.

Randy rolled his eyes as he got off the bed, "Bring it, let's see what you got!"

"Okay," John replied, shocking Randy, who hadn't expected him to accept.

Randy screamed like a little girl as John came toward him, Randy running away from John when he got close. Paul sat on the bed, watching Randy run around the small table and then eventually jumping on the bed. John pulled Randy's ankle, causing the younger man to fall on his back. Just as John raised a hand to smack Randy the taller man pointed out something that neither John or Paul had noticed..

"Why do you have a ring?" Randy asked as John's hand was about to come in contact with his face.

John stared at Randy and then at his hand, "I don't know, why does it matta? It's jus' a ring that I prolly got last night when we went out. One of those cheep arcade rings or somethin'."

Randy let out a sigh of relief as John brought his hand in front of his own face, glaring at the ring before he yanked it off his finger. Paul quickly getting off the bed to get a look at the ring as well.

"John, that's not a cheap arcade ring..." Paul started, the bathroom door opening just as Paul continued. "It's a wedding ring."

"What?" Randy, John and Amy all questioned in unison.

"It's a wedding ring." Paul repeated as he rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that?" John asked as he snatched the ring back.

"Who'd you get married to?" Randy inquired.

"Britney Spears." John replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Randy beamed.

John smacked Randy up side the head, "Man, how would I know who I got married to? It doesn't say on the ring who I got married to, dumbass."

Paul glared at Amy, "Do you have a ring?"

John and Randy watched the diva bring her left hand, "Does it look like I do?"

John cleared his throat, "Babe, ya do.."

The redhead glared at her hand, not exactly expecting to have a ring on. Paul looked genuinely worried, John and Amy looking shocked while Randy look dumbfounded.

"Oh my god!" Randy exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "YOU TWO GOT MARRIED!"

Paul shook his head while John smacked Randy upside the head again, "Ya jus' got that part? Man you're slow.."

"Ow, why do you keep hitting me?" Randy asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Amy! Tell John to stop!"

"John, stop it.." Amy ordered, John giving her a skeptical look.

"Ya serious?"

"Yes, we don't need Randy to lose any more brain cells..."

"Yeah!" Randy stated in agreement. "Wait.. Amy, you're supposed to make me feel better!"

"Since when?" Amy questioned.

"Since always! John makes fun of me and then you make me feel better." Randy replied with a serious look.

"My god.. He seriously has problems.." John mumbled.

Amy smacked John's arm, "John... Fine Randy, I'm sorry John is a retard that can't keep his pants on.. Feel better?"

"Yes, I do!" Randy responded cheerfully.

"So, Amy.. How do you plan on telling your brothers what happened?" Paul asked.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
